Dark Blue : A Seto Kaiba Love Story
by Lunatic Lolita
Summary: A young girl from his past shows up unexpectedly on his doorstep and things start to change. Why is Kaiba, at age 23 and CEO of infamous Kaiba Corp. falling for a 14 year old girl? But when he finds out her secret, that might be the least of his worries.
1. Chapter 1: Seto, I Found You!

**Dark Blue (A Seto Kaiba Love Story) **

**Interlude:**

It was bitterly cold outside. Every passing second felt like a millennium to Renn, who lay sprawled out on the wet pavement like a tattered rag doll. The rain was coming down in waves and she could barely make out the distinct patter as the drops collided with the mansion roof. She pulled her broken body along the ground to the best of her ability, wincing as her delicate skin was scraped mercilessly along the harsh, concrete path. She no longer had the strength to cry. She was using every ounce of her being to pull herself up the front steps that led to the doorway, her salvation. Each grueling obstacle seemed to laugh at her as it blocked her way. She wanted so badly to just give up, right here. To close her eyes and give into the darkness that loomed over her. Her limbs were numb but they were somehow able to cry out in agony as she wrenched herself along, crumbling and failing into the night. Only one thought gave her hope: it couldn't end like this. In all her life she could only remember one, true friend. It was him she longed for at this moment, him that she wanted so desperately to see, to touch this one last time before it was too late, for both of them...

-----

**Chapter 1: Seto, I found you!**

It was 1:45am and Seto Kaiba was working. He was in his home office, bending over a laptop at his desk, with a stack of reports flanking his elbow. He was in his "mode". He only got like this when he was working on something important and everyone at Kaiba Corp knew **never **to disturb him while he worked.

There was a knock at the door...

"I'm busy!" Kaiba snapped without looking up from his computer screen, he squinted through his glasses and sighed. He hated interruptions.  
"Sir, we have a minor situation out here." It was Roland, Kaiba's lead security guard.  
"Have Mokuba take care of it!" he yelled through the door.

Seto Kaiba wasn't concerned with "minor" situations.

"Um, Sir, I really think that you should see this." Came the muffled reply from the door.

"Dammit, Roland!" Kaiba got up unwillingly from his desk, pushed aside his work and started for his office door. He opened it to see Roland, obviously distressed from the interruption, standing in the hall. His face was pale and he was in a slight state of panic. "Roland! I told you _**never**_ to disturb me unless it's a life or death situation, and even then–" Kaiba was quickly cut off.

"But Sir!, it is! There's a young girl outside and she keeps asking for you. She's in critical condition and she's in urgent need of medical care."  
"What do I care about some little girl? I don't even know any. It's probably just another person trying to get a handout."  
"But Sir," Roland lowered his voice to a low whisper, "she keeps asking for... Seto _Eiji._"

Kaiba froze.

"What? But no one knows about–"  
"I know Sir. That's why I informed you right away."  
Kaiba's angry expression melted to a blank stare. He stood in the doorway for a few moments not moving, thinking hard. Very few people had the privilege of knowing Seto's _true_ last name. The name he had given up when he was adopted by his cruel foster father at the age of 15. Even Mokuba didn't remember it, since he was only 5 years old when they were taken into the Kaiba homestead 8 years ago. Kaiba regained his composure. There was only a slight chance that this "young girl" was who he was thinking of, a million to one chance in fact. But still, the entire situation made him uneasy and he had to see this with his own eyes.

"Bring me to her, now." Kaiba instructed and Roland followed orders. He led Kaiba to the stone, spiral staircase that led to the front waiting area.  
"We were switching shifts with the guards on premises duty and that's when we found her lying outside. She kept asking for you over and over again and then she stopped moving."  
As Kaiba rounded the staircase he came to a halt. The French glass, inlaid double doors were wide open, letting the warm air out into the vicious storm. He noticed her at once on the paved walkway. Her body was arranged lifelessly on the top step, a young girl of about 15 years of age. Her pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight, despite the relentless rain. It truly looked as if she were glowing. Her long, silvery pastel hair lay in messy strands all over her small, youthful body. From this distance he couldn't tell if she was unconscious or merely asleep, but that didn't matter.

He had to go to her.

Kaiba ran down the remaining stairs. He had absolutely no doubt now; this was the girl he had hoped to see. There was only one girl that knew his real last name and this was her. He continued to run through the large front room. His bare feet thudded softly against the imported Italian tiles. He hadn't seen her in 8 years, he never thought he would see her again. He honestly didn't know what to expect, but it was her. It just had to be.  
"Renn!" He was at her side now, kneeling down gently next to her. He took in the sight slowly. She was beautiful, absolutely stunning and almost godly. She was also hurt. He could see that she was scraped up badly and her breathing was very shallow.  
"Roland get a doctor here, NOW!" Kaiba yelled and Roland and two other guards started running down the South corridor. Kaiba leaned in closer. He wanted to touch her, but it seemed as if she might break at any second. Her white dress was in tatters and stained scarlet from the cuts all over her stomach and legs. She appeared unconscious and he was afraid to move her.

"What happened to you?" he said to himself as he gently brushed a strand of hair from her pale face. It was then that she moved, just barely but it startled him.  
"O-On–... Onii... San?" Renn slowly opened her lovely, crimson colored eyes. Her gaze flickered to Kaiba, who froze instantly; not sure how to react to the fallen angel on his floor.

Renn raised a shaky hand slowly to the side of his face, just inches away from hers. Kaiba stared at her, still in awe.  
'She's touching me...' He thought, not sure what to do next. 'Her hand is so warm...' He swallowed hard.  
"Onii-San... I found you..." He strained to hear the words, so faintly spoken from her lips. He knew these small actions were exerting her. Her hand fell from his face suddenly and her eyes closed. Her head lulled to the side. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. So fragile. So weak. The wind had picked up and had starting blowing the rain in their direction. Kaiba felt the drops as they rushed against his back, it stung.  
He placed his hands gently beneath her and lifted her off the stone ground, shielding her from the harsh rain. As she rose into the air, drops of water fell from her shimmery, silver hair. She was completely limp in his arms and he knew that she had faded out of consciousness. As he stepped into the doorway, Roland, followed by the other two guards and a doctor, rushed down the south corridor and into the large front room. The doctor was pushing a white gurney in front of him; it looked like it had never been used before.  
"Mr. Kaiba, Sir." The doctor addressed him, bowing, taking in the image of the passed out girl in his arms.

Kaiba walked over and placed her gently on the white, portable bed. She was tiny, he could see her better now. Her dress was torn in various places and her pale skin was showing through the many gashes in the fabric. He could see her shivering. Kaiba pulled off his shirt, a long sleeve, blue one. He laid it on top of her and spread it out carefully. It was damp from the rain and it practically covered her whole body. It wasn't much but it would have to do, for now. Kaiba looked at the doctor, a hint of desperation in his azure gaze.  
"Spare no expense in getting her well. If anything happens to her, you'll answer to me."  
The doctor nodded solemnly and started wheeling the stretcher back down the South corridor.  
"Roland, I must be informed the very instant she wakes up. You are to watch her until then. Do not leave her side."  
"Yes, Sir. You'll be the first to know." Roland bowed to Kaiba and started walking hastily after the doctor. The other two guards went separate ways. Apparently these types of situations happened often at the Kaiba mansion, for they appeared to be losing interest quickly.

Kaiba walked back up the stairs slowly, each step guided by the spiral railing. He felt heavy and disoriented, still in shock. He on the other hand, wasn't so used to young girls from his past suddenly appearing on his doorstep, especially in such desperate conditions.  
'Who could do that to a little girl?' he thought as he continued to drag himself up the stone stairs.  
'At least she'll be safe here, until I can get this whole mess worked out.' He thought.

Kaiba made his way back into his study and tried to get back to work. It was proving to be a difficult task, seeing as he was now completely distracted. He eventually gave up and went to bed, which failed him as well. He finally succumbed around 4:30am.

'Renn...' he said to himself, and drifted off to sleep.

-----

Dark Blue

I have. I have you  
Breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck  
I don't, don't know  
What you could possibly expect under this condition  
So, I'll wait. I'll wait  
For the ambulance to come, ambulance to come  
Pick us up off the floor  
What did you possibly expect under this condition?

So, slow down... this night's a  
Perfect shade of dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
Well, I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down  
Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room? Well, I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..  
Just dark blue

This flood, this flood is slowly rising up swallowing the ground  
Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition, so  
I'll swim, I'll swim as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down  
And now all I can see, are the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I... Slow down

We were boxing  
We were boxing the stars  
We were boxing, we were boxing  
You were swinging for Mars  
And then the water reached the West Coast  
And took the power lines, the power lines  
And it was me and you, (this could last forever)  
And the whole town under water  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue

If you've ever been alone in the dark blue  
If you've ever been alone then you'll know, you'll know

**Dark blue**

**-----  
**

I hope to see you in **Chapter 2: Seto, Help Me Get Dressed! **


	2. Chapter 2: Seto, Help Me Get Dressed!

**Dark Blue (A Seto Kaiba Love Story)**

**Chapter 2: Seto, Help me get dressed!**

It was nearing 11:00am and Kaiba was still in bed. He never slept this late; this girl was ruining him. He stayed up half the night worrying about her, which again, was completely unlike him.  
Kaiba rolled over in a daze and looked at the clock sleepily...  
"ROLAND! Roland where are you?! Why wasn't I informed of the tim--" Kaiba stopped.  
'That's right... Yesterday, she...' He thought of Renn lying on the floor, her crimson eyes parting slowly and looking up at him. He blushed slightly. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
"What is it!?" Kaiba snapped. He was still tired.  
"Sir, I am here to inform you, that Miss Renn has just awoken." Roland bowed while addressing his boss.  
"Sh- She's up?" Kaiba stammered.  
"Sir, you asked me to inform you the very second she--"  
"I know what I said! I just wasn't expecting... Her to recover so soon..." Kaiba trailed off as his gaze lowered to the blanket still wrapped around him. He was sitting up in bed with his hands in his lap.  
"I'll be in momentarily."  
Roland bowed, acknowledging Kaiba's response and turned to walk away. As soon as he was around the corner Kaiba jumped out of bed, ran to the closet and grabbed his usual day-wear: a black, long sleeved shirt sporting blue buckles along the sleeves, pants and his long, white jacket. He dressed quickly and ran to the bathroom to wash his face. He looked in the mirror adjusting his hair. He felt underdressed for some reason, but that didn't make any sense. This was just a little girl he used to know, right? Why was he suddenly feeling nervous? He never felt this way. He was always extremely confident and had no doubts of anything or anyone, but today was different.

Today was the day he was seeing Renn.

------

Renn opened her eyes and looked around slowly. She was unsure of where she was and fear welled up inside her. She tried to sit up but something stopped her. A jolt of searing pain spread rapidly down her sides and back. She cried out softly as her eyes began to tear. It was increasingly harder for her to breath, her chest aching more with each breathe she took. She began remembering last night as flashes of memory revealed themselves in blurred bursts.

'Was this Onii-San's mansion?' she thought. She was unable to sit up, but she could still look around. The room was stunning, with a slight medieval charm. The walls were cloaked in embossed, red velvet, with a subtle design of intricate spirals and roses. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the raised ceiling, adorned with real lit candles. There were Victorian style pictures decorating the already magnificent walls of the chamber. Each wall was fitted with a single, lit torch, and the warmth of the flames rose thickly into the air.  
"I see you've awakened, Miss Renn." Kaiba approached the bedside slowly and peered down at the angelic figure in his bed. She lay amongst the feather pillows with the scarlet quilt pulled up to just above her chest. Her arms were wrapped sporadically in thin bandages and her skin was pale, almost translucent in the glow of the flames.

He wanted to touch her again.

"Onii-San..." Renn was looking into his eyes, his deep, blue diamond eyes. Here was her savior, the one she dreamed about for eight long years in the Tokyo Orphanage, the one she put above all else in the entire world, the one who abandoned her and shattered her heart.  
Kaiba leaned in closer, he was inches from her face now. He felt her warm, soft breath on his skin.  
"Renn, I..." It was then that she raised her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks and pulling him in. Kaiba's gaze flickered to her hand, one on either side. Her touch was warm and soft. A deep blush flushed his cheeks and he couldn't move away. His eyes went to her face again and he saw her pouty, rose shaded lips nearing his own. His heart was beating faster now, he was paralyzed by her intent, crimson stare. She gently pulled his face to hers and lowered her heavily lashed lids. Her lips were on his, the sweet taste of her flooding his open mouth. His eyes opened wide, yet he still couldn't move away.  
"Wh--Wha-- What are you doing?! "  
Renn pulled away gently and smiled. She was so innocent, so naive and so cute.  
"I've missed you so much, Onii-San..." Kaiba gulped. It was then that he saw her trying to sit up again. She winced slightly but managed to pull herself in an upright position, her back supported by scarlet, feather pillows. The thin quilt fell down around her waist exposing her small, supple breasts. There were white bandages wrapped tightly around her ribcage, but her entire chest was left open, exposed. Kaiba's eyes widened dramatically.  
'Oh my god... She's **naked**!' His thoughts seemed to scream inside his head. If it was possible for his face to flush darker, it did. Beads of sweat started to form around his forehead and he reacted as quickly as he could, while trying his hardest not to stare.  
"You dummy! You don't need to show me! Cover yourself!! "  
Kaiba pulled the quilt up and pushed it towards her hands. He turned away quickly, swallowing hard again. Renn took the quilt, unsure of what to do with it.

At that second Roland walked in with the doctor. The doctor was carrying a small, white silk nightie that appeared to be of Renn's size.  
"Don't get the wrong idea! It's not what you think! " Kaiba burst out as soon as they entered the room. He was clearly nervous. Renn still sat on the bed, clutching the blanket in her arms looking profoundly confused.  
"Sir, we were just looking for something suitable for her to wear, as her dress had to be removed to put on the bandages." The doctor replied, seeing Kaiba's embarrassment and just now understanding the situation.  
Kaiba approached the doctor and grabbed the gown from his hands without a word of thanks. He walked back to Renn and pushed it towards her while folding his arms and turning away.  
"Wear this for now. We can't have you walking around here naked." 'At least I can't!' he thought.  
Renn held the silk gown up in the air, looking even more confused as to how she should put it on.  
"Onii-San, help me?" Kaiba froze. He turned his head over his shoulder and saw her out of the corner of his eyes. She was clearly struggling. In all his panic earlier, it must have slipped his mind that she was injured and probably needed help getting dressed.  
"Roland, help her." Kaiba ordered sternly. Roland looked eager to help.  
"But Onii-San, I want _you_..." Renn was looking up at him, his gaze still caught on her as his head turned to the side.  
"W– Wh– Why?? Why does it have to be me?" Kaiba turned towards her. She was gazing up at him as he loomed over her bed. Her eyes were pleading, her lips starting to pout.  
"Because it's always been you." Her innocence recalled buried memories. It was true, Kaiba had helped her many times when she was a child of 6 and he just 15. She was all alone at the orphanage back then. She didn't have anyone to help her do anything and it was often left to the older children to help the younger ones, as Tokyo orphanage was largely understaffed. He seemed to enjoy this quick flash back, remembering the times they shared in those long nights at the lonely place.  
"Uh, I don't think–" He started to say, as he saw her coming close to tears. Her bright, wide eyes beamed up at him lovingly. He hated thinking he would be responsible for making her cry. Kaiba grabbed the gown out of her lap.

"Raise your hands up over your head." He looked down at her, Roland and the doctor watched as well. Renn did as she was told. Her long, silken hair fell in strands over her delicate, bare shoulders. Kaiba's blush returned and steadily deepened as he pulled the slick fabric over her slender arms and down over her face. He stole a quick glimpse of her small, full breasts once more from the corner of his eye, and hated himself for doing it. The gown was on now. Renn looked up at him and smiled. It fit snugly and looked perfect as the small folds caressed her milky skin.  
"Thank you, Onii-San".  
Kaiba stood over her staring, not realizing what he was doing. Renn was _here_, in _his_ mansion. Why was he so nervous around her? When did she get so beautiful? Why was he feeling aroused by a young girl? He regained himself and turned his back to her, hoping she wouldn't notice his sudden embarrassment.  
"You can stay here for awhile, but the moment your feeling better, go home! " Kaiba walked from the bedside and out of the room. This girl was proving to be too much for him to handle and he didn't take kindly to situations where he wasn't in complete control.

-----

I Hope to see you in **Chapter 3: Seto, I Have A Secret!**


	3. Chapter 3: Seto, I Have A Secret!

**Dark Blue (A Seto Kaiba Love Story)**

**Chapter 3: Seto, I Have A Secret!**

Kaiba walked down the hall towards his office in a daze. He was feeling strange. He wanted to be in control of this situation, he wanted to not be caught off guard by this little girl.

'What was she thinking? Embarrassing me like that... Why did she kiss me!?' He thought of her soft, rosy lips, the image was burned into his mind. He thought of her sweet scent and pale skin, the way she looked when she wanted him to do something for her, how the elegant curve of her perky breasts enticed him... **The way she tasted.**  
"No!!" Kaiba clutched his head in his hands and let out a groan.  
'Calm down, _relax_! She's just a **girl**! What's gotten into me lately? I can't believe I'm thinking about her like this, she's only 14! Practically the same age as Mokuba...'  
Kaiba continued the walk to his office. He needed to take his mind off things. He needed to compose himself again. He needed to work...

-----

Mokuba was sitting in the office with Kaiba. He was watching T.V. in a cozy green recliner, his knees folded under himself and leaning against the side arm of the chair. Kaiba was typing away frantically in an effort to rid himself of the day's earlier events. A news report on Egyptian Artifacts had just come on, catching Mokuba's interest.  
"In today's news at Domino Museum, Ishizu Ishtar of the Egyptian Historical Society announced the opening of her highly anticipated Egyptian exhibit." A pretty lady in her early 20's flashed on the screen, she was clearly of Egyptian Heritage. She began to speak.

"Game fans are **especially** invited. This world premier showcases newly discovered and never before seen artifacts, chronicling the history of Egyptian games. In ancient times, games were not played just for fun as they are today. Everyone from princes to peasants waged dueling games against each other for land, wealth, but especially for **power**. These games were epic battles. I've unearthed relics that suggest the great Pharaoh himself may have competed in a game against a force that threatened to destroy the entire world. Of course, this is still speculation and further studying needs to be done.  
"We have to check out the exhibit Seto, it sounds awesome!" Kaiba looked up from his work.  
"I'm running a company Mokuba. I don't have time for mummies and Pharaoh's."  
"Oh, I thought you'd be into this kinda thing... Whatever." Mokuba's attention turned back to the news, Kaiba's to his work. Suddenly, the phone on Kaiba's desk rang. While still keeping a steady typing pace and never once looking away from the screen, he picked up the receiver and took the call.

"Kaiba here."  
"This is Ishizu Ishtar. You should really be paying closer attention to my press conference."

Kaiba froze.

"How did you know I was watching?" His gaze turned towards the news again, shifting from his important company data. Ishizu's image was still on the screen and she was still speaking of the Egyptian exhibit.  
"I'm personally inviting _Seto Kaiba_ to this evening's private exposition. I promise what he will witness will change his life forever!"

-----

Kaiba's limo sped towards Domino Museum. It approached the curb and came to a sudden halt.

"We're here, Sir." Roland opened the door as Kaiba stepped out and looked around.  
"Keep the engine running. I won't be long."  
"Yes Sir." Kaiba walked with purpose towards the Museum's double doors, his trusty silver briefcase in hand. Nightfall had come and the Museum was officially closed, but Kaiba knew it would be open, for him alone.  
He walked up the steep steps to the front doors, his blue blazer jacket flowing elegantly behind him. As he approached the doorway the doors parted automatically, allowing him to pass. Kaiba stepped into the Museum. The doors closed softly behind him.  
Ishizu Ishtar stepped out politely to greet him, followed by two men in black suits and white turbans. The two men nodded at Kaiba, walking past him to the double doors as he stopped abruptly in front of Ishizu.  
"Thank you for coming, Seto Kaiba." Kaiba's eyes darted back and forth, taking in the building. The lights were off in the surrounding rooms while the front room remained illuminated. His gaze turned back to Ishizu.

"Where are the other guests?"  
"I said this was a _private_ exposition. You were the only one invited because it makes conducting business **so** much easier." The two men in black appeared again behind Kaiba. Each one taking a position on either side of the double glass doors.  
"We've locked all of the entrances, Miss Ishizu. No ones allowed in, or out." Kaiba kept his composure, but his patience was quickly fading.  
"It's only been a minute and I'm already bored. If you don't tell me what this is all about, I'm leaving, _now_." Kaiba turned to go, looking back over his shoulder at Ishizu, waiting for her reply.  
"Excuse us, we faced a string of thefts recently and we have to be careful. You may leave anytime you wish, Seto Kaiba. However, I believe that it is in your best interest to see all that we have to offer."

"Really now?" Kaiba sneered sarcastically. "Hmmm, and how do _you_ know what's best for _me_?"  
"Please come this way." Ishizu motioned for him to follow. Kaiba glanced to where she had pointed and noticed a lit path to the back of the Museum. Kaiba followed hesitantly.  
"Kaiba, do you believe in destiny?" Ishizu asked while walking down the long, lit corridor, now just the two of them.  
"Does it matter?" Kaiba scoffed.  
"Ancient Egyptians thought that the true path of one's life was predetermined, because history repeats itself throughout the ages in a never ending circle. They would say that it was not your choice to come here, for it was destined for the two of us to meet."  
"Look, all that nonsense may interest **you**, but I didn't come here for Egyptian history 101. I came here because you said it would be worth my while, but apparently you've wasted my time. If there's a point to this, then let's get to it already. I have a company to run. You said that if I came here it would change my life forever. So quit the charade and tell me what's going on!"  
"All in good time, Kaiba. Duel monsters is based upon a 5,000 year old game. It was played by ancient Egyptians for power and was extremely dangerous." Kaiba narrowed his gaze at Ishizu.  
"Who cares!?"  
"Maximilian Pegasus did! He fell in love with the game and decided to reinvent it for modern times."  
"What's your point?"  
"I'm getting to it. Unbeknownst to most duelists, Pegasus created a series of all powerful cards that were never released to the public. It's no surprise that he kept the strongest monsters for himself. Follow me Kaiba, and I'll reveal the reason that I called you here tonight." Kaiba followed obediently, now he was starting to become interested. Ishizu led him to a large, open doorway. It was dark inside the room but Kaiba entered regardless. He could barely make out a large, glass case hanging from the back wall. He crossed the tiles and approached it, standing before it as Ishizu followed close behind.  
"I've secured the most precious artifact _here_. We've uncovered stone carvings that depict the earliest known games played in ancient Egypt. I'm sure you will find it most familiar.

Kaiba **behold**, the origin of duel monsters!" Suddenly the lights flickered on throughout the entire building, illuminating the stone tablets on the wall. Kaiba's eyes adjusted to the brightness. His gaze moved forward to the thick stone slab encased protectively in the heavy glass. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"It... It can't be! These carvings look like duel monster cards! Then that means... Your story is **true**!"  
"I see you've come to your senses. Furthermore, there is a theory that in ancient times these monsters were **real**. The sorcerers summoned monsters to earth to do their bidding, but they soon realized that the monsters could not be controlled. They destroyed countless villages and brought earth to the brink of destruction. The citizens turned to the Pharaoh for help. Though he could not permanently defeat the monsters, he managed to use his magic to seal them away in stone tablets and brought peace to the world. However, overtime evil sorcerers learned how to control the monsters and released them from the tablets. With their army of powerful monsters, the sorcerers were confidant that no one could stand in their way. They betrayed the Pharaoh and waged an all out war against him." Ishizu walked farther along the wall to an adjacent stone tablet that Kaiba hadn't noticed earlier.  
"This is the one. You **must** look at this. This carving is the reason that I have called you here tonight. It depicts one of the main conflicts in the war between the Pharaoh and his **greatest** opponent." Kaiba followed Ishizu to stand next to the second tablet.  
"Closely examine this artifact. After this moment Kaiba, your life will never be the same."  
Kaiba gazed up at the amazing relic behind the glass in the wall. He stared at it intently, trying to make sense of the ancient images carved into its cracked surface. Kaiba gasped.  
"That's the Pharaoh? But, that's Yugi! And the monster carved above him... It's the Dark Magician!!"  
"On the left is the sorcerer fighting against him. That's you, Kaiba. If you still have any doubt, look at his monster. It's the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba gasped again. It was so hard to believe, yet here it was, all laid out in front of him.

"The Hieroglyphics read that the mighty sorcerer marched into the Pharaoh's chamber and challenged him and his legion of noble magicians to a legendary duel. With the fate of the world at stake, the Pharaoh accepted the sorcerers challenge and their epic battle began. Both opponents unleashed their most powerful monsters against each other. The sorcerer fighting to control the world and the Pharaoh with his loyal followers, fighting to save it. Today, 5,000 years later, this ancient battle is being played out once again, under different circumstances. Do you see? **Now** do you believe in destiny, Kaiba?"

"This can't be real, there's no way! This piece of rock has got to be a fake!"  
"Kaiba, did a young girl from your past recently come into your life again?"  
"Wh– What!? But how did you–"  
"Kaiba, my Millennium necklace reveals all: past, present and future. That girl was an important part of your ancient past, and so shall it be that she is a part of your future, as well."  
"But I don't understand! How could you possibly..."  
"Kaiba listen. I have had visions of what is to come and the future is bleak. Renn is much more then a girl you used to know. Deep inside her dwells a force so powerful that even she remains unaware. It is this energy that you tapped into in the ancient past. This same energy has been reincarnated and strengthened over the many centuries to produce none other then the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Hahaha! Ishizu, I think this Egyptian crap has finally gone to your head. You really expect me to believe that inside Renn, dwells the spirit of an ancient monster? Thanks for wasting my time." Kaiba turned and started walking back towards the entrance. He wasn't going to spend another second listening to this crazy woman.  
"If I'm not mistaken, Kaiba, have you not developed... **Feelings**, for young Renn?" Ishizu smirked triumphantly as Kaiba stopped, dead in his tracks.  
"That's none of your business, Ishizu!"  
"Ah, I see. So it is **true** then..." Kaiba growled.  
"If you called me here to insult me then I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken. I've got better things to do." Kaiba continued walking to the front entrance.  
"Kaiba, one last thing." Kaiba stopped and Ishizu walked over to him. She reached out to hand him something. Kaiba looked down and took the small, thin object from her: a duel monster card.

"Hmmm? Can it be? It's the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Kaiba, Pegasus gave this to me for safe keeping. This monster belonged to you in the ancient past and so it shall belong to you again."  
"Wait, your **giving me** this card? You really _are_ foolish Ishizu."  
"Kaiba, you _must_ utilize young Renn's abilities. Her powers are weak now, but they grow stronger every day. She is beginning to suspect that she is... _** Different.**_ If left unattended, her path is unclear to me. You must guide her. It is the only way to save this world from eminent destruction!."  
"Hmmm..." Kaiba was thinking now, contemplating the information given to him."  
"Now are you convinced, Kaiba? As I said before, history is destined to repeat itself. It is no coincidence that you share such a strong bond with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Do you ever wonder why that is so? It is **fate**, and fate has reunited you with Renn for the second time."

"Thanks for the lecture, but I make my own destiny and I do what I want to do."  
"Kaiba, you may not yet believe in destiny, but soon you will have to face your past again!"  
"Don't worry, I'll help Renn."  
"I thank you."  
"But I'm not going to do it because of your stupid fairytales and mind tricks. If what you say of her powers is true, then she can help me reclaim my title as the number one duelist!"

Kaiba's limo rolled away from the curb outside of Domino Museum. He sat in the back, legs crossed, admiring his new prize.

"If what Ishizu said about Renn is real, then that girl and I have some... _Catching up_ to do."

-----

As the limo sped off towards the mansion, Kaiba's cold laugh could be heard echoing through the night.

-----

I hope to see you in **Chapter 4: Seto, Let's Sleep Together!**


	4. Chapter 4: Seto, Let's Sleep Together!

**Dark Blue (A Seto Kaiba Love Story)**

**Chapter 4: Seto, Let's Sleep Together!**

Renn opened her eyes. She could smell the damp, cold air as it flowed through the cracks in the rotting walls. She was in Tokyo Orphanage, lying on her small, lumpy cot trying to get comfortable. It was the middle of the night and she hated sleeping alone, especially when she knew Seto did, too. Her blanket was ragged and moth eaten, barely able to cover her as she huddled under it for warmth. She was clearly miserable and that wouldn't change until she found Seto. She knew what she had to do.  
Renn got up from the cot slowly, trying hard not to wake the other sleeping girls all around her in the large, run-down room. She grabbed her pathetic blanket and dragged it behind her as she tip toed to the dorm exit and into the long hall. The tiles were cold beneath her bare feet. The pounding rain on the tin roof outside made it hard to hear for the adults. If she got caught now, she knew she would be in trouble. None of the children were suppose to leave the dorms at night, under _any_ circumstances. The adults enforced this rule with strict lashings and food reductions. She definitely wasn't looking forward to either of those.  
Renn continued down the hall, peering around the cracked walls every time she came to a corner. It was a pitch black night. The moon was covered by passing storm clouds with no stars in the sky. But for some reason she always managed to see clearly in the dark. She had the best vision in all of the orphanage, better then any of the other kids.  
It had been a good trip so far, no adults in sight and her hopes were high. She ran across the last stretch of tiled hall, getting steadily closer to the boys dorm, her goal.  
She knew her way perfectly in the night as she had done this dozens of times and had only gotten caught twice. She let out a sigh of relief as she approached the dorm door and peered inside. She knew all of the boys would be sleeping except for Seto. He always waited up for her.  
She re-entered her stealthy tiptoe mode and slowly rounded the corners of the cot-like maze to Seto's bed.  
'I'm almost there,' she thought, 'just a little bit more...'  
Renn suddenly felt something abruptly grab her hand.  
She startled, letting a quiet gasp slip from her rosy lips and began peering desperately into the darkness to see around her. Adrenaline flooded her body and her senses sharpened instantly.  
Seto had his finger to his mouth, miming the "hush" motion. It was then she realized that his other hand was wrapped around hers and pulling her towards his cot.  
"Your late, I was worried that they caught you." Seto whispered in her ear, as she climbed up onto the squeaky bed and lay breathless beside him.

"Seto, you scared me!" Renn whispered back, she was shivering from the cold and the recent rush of adrenaline. Seto could feel her shaking.  
"Did you bring your blanket?" Seto smiled to himself as she held it up to his hands. He tucked it around her snugly and put most of his on top of her as well. He laid down on his side next to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively, pulling his leg up and placing it gently around her hips. He was much taller then she was and the heat from his body warmed through her quickly.  
"I'm glad you came to me, Renn." Seto whispered, his breath moving the delicate strands of silver hair by her ear.  
"Me too." Renn smiled in the dark. She could feel his warm breath grazing the back of her neck.  
Perhaps this wasn't going to be such a cold and lonely night after all...

----

It was still dark out. Kaiba had just returned from Domino Museum and his thoughts were wandering towards Renn again. He walked into Renn's room where he found her fast asleep. She was turned toward him, clutching the scarlet quilt in her arms and breathing deeply. Her slender legs wrapped around the blanket she held to her chest. He stood over her watching her sleep peacefully. He couldn't understand how such a powerful force could dwell within such a tiny, innocent girl. Kaiba walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and grabbed another blanket draped over it. He walked back to the bedside and gently placed it over her as not to wake her. She stirred lightly.  
"Seto..."  
Kaiba looked down at her, her breathing was steady and slow, she was still asleep.  
"Dreaming about me, are we now?" Kaiba smiled to himself. Despite how much this girl had upset him earlier, he couldn't stay angry for long. He turned to leave, taking a slow step towards the door when he felt a small hand clasp his own.  
"Don't go."

Kaiba stopped. He turned to look at her. She was leaning over the side of the bed, her hand outstretched and still clasping his. Her long, silvery blue hair flowing gracefully over her shoulders and hanging just inches from the floor. Her rosy bottom lip had a slight pout, and her plump breasts were swelling at the neckline of her silk gown. Kaiba blushed and swallowed hard.

"Renn,,, I didn't mean to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts." Renn let go of Kaiba's hand and pointed to her chest.

"Uhh..." Kaiba was unsure of what to say next.

"Can you take it off, Onii-San?" Renn still pointed at her chest.

"Ta- Take it off?" Kaiba stammered as his blush deepened. How in the world was he supposed to handle this situation? Suddenly it came to him. 'Wait, I think she's talking about her bandages!'

"No, Renn. I can't do that. The doctor said that you have two broken ribs and you need to keep the bandages on for another few weeks." 'Phew! That was close.' Kaiba let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh... Okay." Renn looked down at the bed, clearly disappointed.

"So can you walk? Or are you going to stay in bed the whole time?"

"Um... I haven't tried to..."

"We'll maybe you should. We need to get you cleaned up anyways. Come on, I'll show you where the shower is."

Renn hung her legs over the bedside, preparing herself to stand. She took a deep breath and started to put her full weight on both of her legs. They were sore, but resting all day seemed to have helped with the worst pains. She stood slowly, Kaiba was watching her intently. She took a small step forward and stumbled, losing her remaining balance and toppling face first towards the floor. She shut her eyes tightly, preparing for the impact.

It was much softer then she expected.

"You can't seem to do anything right." Kaiba looked down at the small girl held safely in his arms, she was trembling and still seemed very weak.  
"Onii-San, thank you." Renn looked up at him and smiled.  
"You're lucky I was here." Kaiba steadied her on her feet, letting her go but remaining close as she still seemed a bit wobbly. He turned to walk towards the door, motioning her to follow. He felt her hand clasp his again, this time more tightly then before.  
"You don't need to hold my-"  
He looked behind him nervously and saw how scared she looked. She was glancing around the room looking worried.

He didn't let go of her hand.

"Come on, I'll take you to the shower." Kaiba led Renn out into the hall. He walked two doors down and pointed to the bathroom.  
"Here, this is it." He looked at her again, seeing her glance around nervously. He sighed, realizing how scary this must be for her.  
"See that room over there?" Kaiba pointed to a doorway a few doors down from the one that Renn was staying in.

"That's my room. If you need anything, that's where I'll be." Renn nodded, her eyes brightened instantly. He could tell this made her feel better, now that she knew he was close by. Kaiba let go of her hand and started walking toward his room, leaving Renn all alone in the hall.  
"Goodnight." He said as he walked away. He didn't glance back.

-----

Kaiba was lying in his bed, getting ready to go to sleep.  
"I'm so worn out, these last few days I haven't slept at all, thanks to her." Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed.  
"I wonder if I was being too hard on her... Maybe I should have stayed to help her..." Kaiba thought of Renn, he thought of how helpless she looked when he led her to the bathroom.  
"I wonder if she was able to... Get undressed by herself?" Kaiba imagined her unbuttoning her silk nightgown. He thought of it slipping to the floor slowly, Renn stepping naked into the warm shower. Her long hair being gently soaked by the running water, sticking with moisture to her pale skin.  
"Dammit! Why am I so turned on by her!? What am I going to do..."  
"Onii... San?"  
Kaiba raised his head and looked towards his doorway. Renn was standing there rubbing her eyes sleepily, her hair damp and hanging loosely around her nightgown. She had the scarlet quilt from her bed clutched in one hand, dragging it along the tiled floor behind her.  
"Renn!" Kaiba was clearly startled, he wasn't expecting this. 'Oh no! How long had she been standing there!? Did she hear me?' Kaiba's thoughts raced in his head.  
"What are you doing up? Your supposed to be in **your **room, sleeping!" Renn yawned.  
"I can't sleep alone. I wanna sleep with you."  
"Uh... Wha... Huh? Sleep with _me?!_"  
Renn started towards the bed. Crawling up on the mattress and over to Kaiba who was clearly in a state of panic.

"Onii-San?" Renn inched her way towards him, crawling up onto his body and straddling his hips. He was lying on his back looking up at her. He froze. She was still on all fours and kneeling directly over him. She looked into his dark blue eyes, not appearing nervous in the least. Kaiba felt a warm blush spread through his cheeks. His body tensed beneath her and he broke into a light sweat.

"Onii-San, can I sleep with you?" Kaiba gulped.

"Y- You don't mean... You- You can't just–"  
Renn's beautiful hair fell forward, framing her delicate face. She could tell he was acting strangely. She cocked her head to the side inquisitively, as she did a few strands of her silvery blue hair swept enticingly across Kaiba's neck. His heart started to race.  
'Why does she smell so good? It must be the shampoo... It's the same one I use, but...'  
Renn lowered her head to lie on his chest.  
"Hey! Just wait a sec–"  
"Seto, you smell good." Renn snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around him and making herself comfortable.  
"I-It's probably the shampoo! I mean, we do use the same one, so..." Kaiba swallowed hard again.  
"I've always liked the way you smell..." Renn's voice was fading to a whisper. She was getting sleepier and this was exactly where she wanted to be.  
"D-Don't think your doing this every night! I'll allow it for tonight but-" Kaiba stopped. Renn was sleeping already, her warm little breaths grazing the side of his neck. Kaiba took a deep, nervous breath. He reached over and picked up her blanket. He carefully placed it on top of her and himself, moving slowly so as not to wake her. He looked down at her, she felt so warm and soft. It was tempting to touch her.  
'So this is the girl that harbors a god...' He thought to himself. He reached up and ever so gently placed both of his arms around her.  
"I'm glad you came to me, Renn..." Kaiba whispered to himself. In the dark he couldn't help but smile...

-----

As You Sleep

close your eyes, and I will be swimming  
lullaby's fill your room, and I will be singing  
singing to only you  
don't forget ill hold your head  
watch the night sky fading red  
but as you sleep, and no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet, ill keep you from sinking  
don't you wake up yet, cause soon I'll be leaving you  
soon I'll be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me

-----

I Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you next time in **Chapter 5: Seto, Our First Kiss! **


	5. Chapter 5: Seto, Our First Kiss!

**Dark Blue (A Seto Kaiba Love Story)**

**Chapter 5: Seto, ****Our First Kiss!**

Renn's Dream

Renn looked around. She was inside Tokyo orphanage in the Recreation room. This was the nicest room in the entire facility. It was where the potential foster parents came to look at the kids, so they could pick who they wanted to bring home with them. So far, no one had ever chosen Renn. A lot of people had chosen Seto, they said he was a genius, but for some reason, unbeknownst to Renn, he never went with any of them.

Seto came into the room, seeing Renn sitting in the corner on the plush, shag carpet. She was all alone waiting for something. This was where she and Seto met every day. He made a beeline to her, her back turned to him. He covered her eyes playfully with his hands.

"Guess who?" Renn smiled, there was only one person who ever did this to her and there was no mistaking that deep voice.

"Seto! I was waiting for you." Seto let go of her, she turned and looked at him. She looked happy, smiling her signature carefree smile. Seto tried to look as happy as she did, a weak smile crossed his lips. He had bad news, but he couldn't tell her now, not when she looked so glad to see him. He was holding something behind his back, Renn could tell by the way he stood. She leaned to the side, trying to peer around him to see.

"Seto, what is that?"

"I brought something for you, something I want you to have." Renn smiled again, her eyes brightening instantly. He loved her eyes; they were like two shining gems on a starry night. He had never seen another person with crimson eyes like hers.

"I wanna see!" Seto smiled. He pulled his hands from behind his back, bringing forth a medium sized, stuffed bear. It was fashioned to resemble a panda, with short, plush fur and a black, crooked nose. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Renn reached for it excitedly.

"Oh, Seto! He's so cute!" Seto lowered his arms, letting her take the bear. She cradled it to her chest lovingly.

"His name is Riku. My mom gave him to me when I was really little, before Mokuba was born. I've had him ever since I can remember, he means a lot to me.

"Seto, you don't want him anymore?" Renn looked up at him, she was sitting on the floor clutching the bear, staring up at him with those large, pleading eyes. Seto smiled.

"No dummy, I just want you to have him. This way, no matter what happens, you'll never be alone."

"I promise I'll take good care of him, forever and ever!" Renn hugged Seto's leg. He bent down, running his hand through her silvery blue hair.

"Renn, will you meet me tonight? I need to talk to you about something." Seto frowned, looking away. "It's important..."

"Yeah, I promise to be there!" Renn hugged him again. "Seto, you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" Seto smiled a sad smile, patting Renn gently.

"You too, kid." He got up and started for the door. "I have to go Renn, but be there, tonight."

"Okay!" Renn smiled and waved, hugging Riku tight.

Seto left the Rec. room and walked out of Renn's life.

-----

Renn couldn't sleep. She had to meet Seto. He had to tell her something and she wondered what he was going to say. She hoped it was good news. It was dark out, she could hear the cicada's singing their summer song. It was the middle of July and the nights were hot, a nice change from the cold nights with little warmth.

Renn could hear all of the girls sleeping, their breathing was steady and rhythmic. Some of the older girls were snoring softly. She carefully sat up, making the small cot squeak in complaint beneath her. She put her feet on the ground carefully, grabbing Riku from the bed and sneaking around the other girls trying not to wake them. She clutched Riku in her arms, heading silently to the dorm room door. She made it, she looked down the corridor. The light above the door illuminated a small trash can placed in the hall. There was nothing that seemed to be a threat, so she started running the maze of halls and corridors to Seto's dorm. Renn peered around each corner as she tip toed through the building, listening at the doors in each hall to see if anyone was inside. She came to the last stretch, Seto's room was straight ahead. she could see the door, she would have to make a run for it. Renn took a deep breath, clutched Riku under her arm and headed for the door. She ran quickly and quietly, reaching for the handle. At that moment she felt a hand grab the collar of her gown, pulling her back so forcefully that she fell backwards landing hard on the floor. Renn turned and looked at the person standing behind her. It was Mrs. Sims, the meanest, cruelest teacher in the entire orphanage. She had been caught twice before but never by Mrs. Sims.

"So what do we have here? Hmmm? A little brat trying to escape!" The teacher grabbed Renn's shirt and yanked her to her feet, making Renn lose her balance and drop Riku, almost falling to the floor herself. She tugged her along the hall, away from the boy's dorm, away from Seto, away from Riku. Renn started crying then. Tears welled up in her eyes and streamed gracefully down her cheeks.

"You little wretch! You're going to be punished for this, I'll see to that." The teacher proceeded to drag Renn down the hall. She stopped outside of a nearby door and grabbed a key out of her dress pocket. She unlocked the door, flinging it open and throwing Renn into the unfamiliar room. Renn landed with a thud on the cold, concrete floor.

"You stupid little girl! You'll learn your lesson, I'll make sure of it. The teacher slammed the door in her face. Renn heard the click of the iron lock and a muffled reply as Mrs. Sims voice echoed through the door.

"Wait here for your punishment. You'll be receiving 10 lashes and no food tomorrow."

Renn was on all fours on the floor, tears staining her rosy cheeks. She had broken a promise to Seto and she had lost Riku forever. How could this situation possibly get any worse? Renn could hear the teacher's cold laughter as she walked away down the hall.

Leaving Renn utterly alone in the darkness.

-----

Seto couldn't sleep. It was getting late and Renn should have been here by now.

He was worried.

Why hadn't she come? He got out of bed and walked towards the dorm front door. If she wouldn't come to him, then he would go to her. He opened it a crack, peering outside into the dark hall. The only light in the area was above the dorm door and he looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He took a step forward, preparing to run if he saw a teacher. His bare foot landed on something soft. He looked down but couldn't make out the object in the darkness. Seto reached for it, grabbing the soft fuzzy object and pulling it into the light. His eyes widened in surprise. It was Riku, but how did he end up here? Seto's gaze narrowed in realization.

"She did come... She just didn't want to see me... Maybe she found out what I was going to tell her..." Seto's hands fell to his side in disappointment. One of them clutching the stuffed bear. "I can't believe she would give Riku back, she must hate me… I'm so sorry, Renn." He turned and walked back into his room. There was no point in seeing her now, she had made it clear that she didn't want to see him, or so he thought. Seto laid his head down on his pillow. Tonight would be his last night in this horrible place. He and Mokuba were finally getting adopted by a man named Mr. Kaiba. This was the first time in years that someone had been willing to adopt both him and Mokuba together. He couldn't pass this opportunity up.

'I just wish I could have told her goodbye, and how much she means to me…' Seto closed his eyes and tried to sleep, welcoming the blanket of darkness.

-----

Bright light cascaded in from the stained glass windows. Renn opened her crimson eyes. She was so comfortable that she didn't want to wake up, but for some reason it was unbearably warm in the large room. She sat up slowly, the pain in her chest was there, but not as deep as before; she was healing. She looked around, rubbing her eyes sleepily and yawning. She was in Kaiba's bed, all alone. She remembered coming to him last night and sleeping next to him. It was the best night's sleep she had ever had in the past eight years. Renn looked over at the clock, it was 9:38am. She hung her legs over the side of the bed, jumping off gracefully. She left the room and started wandering down the hall. She was looking for Kaiba. She had spent eight years of her life alone and she didn't want to spend another second by herself.

It was then that she heard him, he was yelling at someone. She looked down the main hall and saw Roland standing in the doorway of one of the rooms. He didn't look happy.

"Get it fixed Roland! You're the head supervisor of Operations so there's no excuse!"

"But Sir, it's Saturday and it's such short notice. Many of the A/C businesses work by appointment only and-"

"I don't care Roland! I didn't hire you to hear your petty excuses. I can't work in this office when it's 95 degrees in here. Offer them twice what other people are paying, make it happen!"

"Yes, Sir." Roland bowed politely to his boss and turned to leave. He walked around a corner and out of sight. Renn tiptoed down the hall to the doorway of Kaiba's office. She peeked inside hesitantly. Kaiba was sitting at his desk in his standard long sleeve black shirt with blue buckles. The sleeves were rolled up neatly to his elbows; his white jacket was draped over a nearby chair. He was typing on his laptop computer, all of his focus on the screen. He stopped every few minutes to wipe his forearm across his forehead. He was clearly uncomfortable. Renn noticed an empty glass on the desk. It had ice cubes melting inside with beads of condensation sticking sporadically to it. Kaiba reached for the glass, his attention unwavering from the computer screen. He picked it up, realizing that it was empty and placed it back on the desk with a frown. A small smile crossed Renn's face. She turned from the office doorway, making her way back down the hall.

She had a plan and she was searching for the kitchen.

Kaiba picked up the phone on his desk, his other hand scrolling through charts on the mouse pad of his laptop.

"Roland, I need you to take care of something for me. I need you to pick up some outfits for Renn today, she can't wear that nightgown forever. Just get her a few things until I have time to take her shopping myself." Kaiba hung up the phone and started typing on his laptop again. He had been meaning to get her something to wear sooner, but got distracted with the trip to Domino Museum. He thought of last night and sleeping so close to Renn. He would never admit it, but he had missed her over the last eight years and it had been a treat to sleep with her in his bed, her arms wrapped around him lovingly.

He didn't notice when Renn came into the office, holding a tray with a large glass of ice water set on top of a white lace doily. She had found a maid who had helped her prepare the drink and had given her the fancy tray.

"Onii-San." Kaiba glanced up from his work, he saw her holding the large tray with the tall glass of cool water. She looked so small and sweet standing in the doorway in her silk gown.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked, holding up the tray temptingly with a smile.

He was.

"Renn. I apologize for the temperature, the air conditioning isn't working properly." Renn smiled her carefree smile. It seemed that as long as she was with Kaiba, nothing could possibly bother her.

She walked towards the desk, the large, heavy tray blocking her vision of the floor. She hadn't seen the Tahitian accent rug spread in the middle of the room. She stepped forward, her bare foot catching on the corner of the rug by the desk. She lost her balance and started to fall, the glass tipping frantically on the tray. She tried keeping the tray in an upright position but that failed her as well, and as she fell to the floor the tray tipped towards her.

Renn's eyes were on the glass; Kaiba's eyes were on Renn.

She gasped as the cold water splashed over the front of her gown, soaking it through to her skin. The glass fell to the floor, shattering and spilling cubes of ice everywhere. She hit the floor hard, dropping the tray and bracing her fall with her hands. Kaiba got up and ran over to her, extending a graceful hand to lift her up.

"Are you okay?"

Renn looked up at him, tears welling in her beautiful eyes. This wasn't going the way she had planned. She was embarrassed of her clumsiness and now Kaiba's drink was ruined.

"I'm sorry." Renn said quietly, holding back tears. Her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Don't be, it was an accident." Renn looked up at him again, she smiled a little smile and extended her hand to his. Kaiba noticed a fresh cut on the tip of her index finger. It had started to bleed.

"Dummy, you cut yourself on the glass." Kaiba leaned in close to her, grabbing her hand and examining her injured finger. "I'll have to clean it…" Kaiba slowly raised Renn's hand to his face. Without hesitation, he moved her finger to his lips and gently sucked on the open wound. Renn blushed heavily. The warm sensation of his mouth sent tingles throughout her entire body. She remained kneeled before him, an insatiable desire making her speechless.

Kaiba pulled a small, white handkerchief from his pant pocket and carefully wrapped it around Renn's finger.

He took her uninjured hand and pulled her up easily. Kaiba let go of her as soon as she was standing, a thick blush flushing his cheeks.

"Uh– y- you- your gown." Kaiba stared at her. Her white, silk gown soaked through with cold water, was semi-transparent and sticking to her skin. He could easily see her naked body through the fabric. It stuck to her milky skin, cupping her breasts and waist, exposing the pink of her nipples and all the way down to her legs. It was very apparent that she wasn't wearing any underwear, as the fabric stuck to the contours of her inner thighs, revealing the delicate curves in between. Renn looked down and blushed. There was an awkward silence. Despite the situation, Kaiba found it difficult to pull his gaze from her. Desperate to change the subject, he leaned down to pick up the tray.

"Here, let me get this for you."

He was too slow.

Renn's hand was on the tray first, her reflexes so quick that he didn't notice until his hand was on top of hers. Kaiba looked up; she was kneeling down, her hand clutching the tray, his hand clutching hers, her eyes staring into him. Kaiba felt his cheeks grow warm; a faint blush had started to show. Renn leaned in closer, her face just inches from his. Her breath was hot on his lips. She closed her eyes, moving closer still. Kaiba swallowed hard. He felt the warmth of her hand beneath his and could see her getting steadily closer, her rosy lips with their perfect pout nearly touching his own. Kaiba closed his eyes. He moved an inch forward, ready for the kiss.

This was it…

When their lips touched he felt it. A warm electric tingle shooting like a sunset through his veins. He felt dizzy, his heart beat quickened and he felt lighter. The pleasurable surge flooded down his limbs leaving a thick warmth in their wake. He suddenly felt sharper, his senses dull only seconds before, seemed to flicker to life suddenly. He pushed his lips against hers harder, more intensely as this feeling grew. The lightness that flowed through him seemed hollowing, and the very air itself heavy in comparison. It was then that he realized he could no longer feel the firm ground beneath him. The floating sensation clouded his thoughts of panic and encouraged the overwhelming desire to take her, here and now. Numb with lust, he tasted every breath of her, mixing their saliva as he did so. He felt her trembling beneath him, his hands resting softly on her arms, his grip tightening steadily as he drifted on the feeling, floating just above the surface.

-----

First Kiss

Lost in a blinding hot shower of stars  
My world has contracted to fit in your arms  
Enveloped in you and I cannot be saved  
As my heart leaps towards you, bound by its cage  
Every last nerve ending searing with fire  
As my conscience is slowly consumed by desire  
The taste of your lips and the scent of your skin  
Where love and the rest of my life will begin  
And as my last defences collapse at your feet  
I surrender myself in becoming complete.

-----

See you next in **Chapter 6: Seto, You Found Him!**


	6. Chapter 6: Seto, You Found Him!

**Dark Blue (A Seto Kaiba Love Story)**

**Chapter 6: Seto, You Found Him!**

There was a knock on the door. Renn broke the kiss and turned her head to the side in surprise, losing her balance and falling backwards. Kaiba grabbed her hand trying to steady her. She grabbed onto his shirt unintentionally pulling him down with her instead.

They fell 6 feet to the floor.

Kaiba landed on top of her, the cool, wet silk of her gown soaking through his thin, black shirt. He looked down at her. His face close to hers, his body pressing against her, breathing hard, their lips just inches apart.

"Uh, Sir… It seems I have interrupted you, I'll come back at a more appropriate time." Roland bowed, preparing to leave quickly.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" Kaiba pushed himself off of Renn. She stood up slowly, smiling politely and waving innocently at Roland. Roland looked at her, a blush crossing his surprised face, he hurridly looked down at the floor. Kaiba saw his expression and then looked at Renn, remembering her see-through gown.

"You dummy!" He ran over to the nearby chair, grabbing his white jacket and thrusting it into her hands. He turned his back to her, folding his arms and blocking Roland's view of her.

"Hurry up and put that on. You're going to give someone a heart attack!" Kaiba looked at Roland. "What is it?"

"Sir, I am just here to report that the air conditioning is fixed and should be turning on any minute now."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Actually Sir, I picked up those items you requested." Roland handed Kaiba a large, dark blue bag with two plastic handles. The word "Sheek" was printed in white letters on the center of the bag.

"Excellent. Renn, come here."

Renn walked over to where he stood. The long white jacket dragging two feet on the floor behind her. Kaiba handed her the bag.

"I want you to put these on, I bought some clothes for you." Renn smiled a big, happy smile.

"Thank you, Onii-San!"

She hugged Kaiba, making him blush crimson. Kaiba handed her the blue bag. Renn looked inside, picking up something and holding it up in the air to examine it.

It was a lacey pair of white panties with a tiny white bow on the front. Kaiba's blush deepened considerably.

"What are you doing?! Go to _your_ room and change!" Kaiba pointed to the door. Renn took the bag and walked out of the room, Kaiba's coat trailing close behind.

Kaiba folded his arms, watching Renn leave. He sighed in frustration.

"That girl is going to ruin me..."

-----

Kaiba was in his office working again. The air conditioning was running now and the temperature was cooling down by the minute. He was right in the middle of encrypting a corporate chart with current KC stock data, when a sudden thought occurred to him. It had been so long, he wasn't even sure where it was, but he instantly got the urge to look for something. As Kaiba stopped typing and left his work, heading for the attic, Renn was in the room across the hall changing. She had put on the pair of white panties trimmed with lace and now she was putting on a cute, elbow sleeved brown dress with a pleated skirt that came to her mid-upper thigh. It had a V style neckline with a small, bright red bow at the base. Renn also put on a pair of white knee-high stockings and red lolita clogs that matched the dress, perfectly completing the outfit. There were more outfits in the big blue bag, but she was so excited to show off her new clothes, she didn't spend another second looking through them. She had never in her entire life worn anything half as nice as this and she raced out of the room, eager to show Kaiba.

Renn ran down the hall to his office, he was there, typing on his computer again. She peeked inside the door and smiled, he looked busy, but not too busy for her. Renn continued to peer around the door frame.

"Onii-San? Are you busy?" Kaiba looked up, he was in the middle of updating a new virus protection program. The main server had crashed recently and he had to finish it as soon as possible for security purposes.

"No, I'm not busy. Do you need something?" Kaiba pushed his chair away from the desk, abandoning his work for the moment. This was completely unlike him, but somehow this girl had cast her spell, completely infatuating him. Work and power were no longer his number one goals. This new thought process confused him, going against all of his prior beliefs. But even though he struggled to understand it, deep down he knew what it meant. Renn was a much bigger part of his life then he was originally led to believe.

"Onii-San, can I show you something?" Renn continued to peer around the doorframe, her body hidden by the white wall.

"Yes, let me see." Kaiba folded his arms, sitting in his desk chair, waiting patiently. Renn smiled at him and slowly stepped into the room. Her bright red lolita clogs caught his eye first. Then her white knee high stockings, her slender upper thighs, the skirt of the dress hugging her hips delicately, her slim waist as the fabric laid smoothly over it, the plumpness of her breast as the V neck came down, faintly exposing her cleavage, her pale, shimmery hair cascading down her shoulders in light, blue waves. Kaiba sat stunned in his chair, arms still folded, unable to speak. Renn smiled again, flashing him that carefree, I have nothing to worry about as long as I'm with you, smile. She spun around showing off her dress, in doing so, her skirt floated up gently, exposing her white panties beneath in a flash of lace. Renn didn't notice, but Kaiba did. A faint blush bloomed in his cheeks.

"Do you like it? I've never worn anything this nice before..." Renn stopped and stared at him, then she looked down at her feet, clicking the tips of her toes together playfully.

"Seto look! These shoes make me taller!" Renn beamed delightedly at her new discovery. Kaiba looked at her, trying to suppress the small smile growing on his lips. She really was quite cute, and he was very taken with her.

"Yes, you look very nice." Renn blushed at his words.

"Really? I'm so glad you think so!" She smiled at him again, no longer worried of what he might say.

"Renn, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Kaiba looked at her, his expression suddenly becoming very serious.

"Onii-San… Are you mad at me?" Renn suddenly looked very worried.

"No, nothing like that. Come here." Kaiba motioned for her to come to the desk, she walked over hesitantly, unsure of what to expect.

"Open that bottom drawer." Kaiba pointed to the last drawer in the desk, close to the floor. Renn's worried expression didn't fade. She obeyed and clasped the desk handle, pulling open the drawer. Her gasp was so sudden and unexpected that Kaiba almost jumped from the startle. Renn sat in silence for a few seconds, taking in the sight. She had never expected this, not in her entire life. Kaiba looked at her reaction, deeply pleased with himself for retrieving the item from the attic earlier.

Renn reached into the drawer, still silent, and gently picked up the object.

"Riku..." She breathed his name, so quietly that Kaiba almost didn't hear. "But... How?"

"Does it matter?" Kaiba said. Renn looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. She looked very sorry, there was no mistaking that. She leaned forward suddenly, falling into Kaiba's chest, throwing her arms around him and sobbing. Kaiba froze, unsure of how to react. He regained himself quickly and closed his arms around her.

"It's okay, just take better care of him this time." Renn's crying started to subside. Kaiba rubbed her back gently, calming her down. He felt her warm skin through the soft cotton fabric. Her weight as she pressed firmly against his chest. Her hot breath as she breathed quickly against his neck. He found it difficult to not be aroused by her gentle touch. He had never felt so close to any other person he had ever met. Renn hugged him back tightly. She had missed this closeness with him so much over the last eight years. She never wanted to leave his embrace. After a long while, Renn let go. She stood up, yawning and rubbing her eyes sleepily, holding Riku close.

"Come on." Kaiba stood up from his chair and grabbed her free hand. Renn looked at him, clearly confused.

"Where are we going, Seto?" Renn asked as he pulled her gently out of the office. She followed him quickly, trying to keep up with his pace.

"You need a nap. You've had a long day." He led her to his room and over to the bed.

"I get to sleep in here? But you said-" Renn was cut off.

"It doesn't matter what I said. I'm letting you sleep in here for now." Renn smiled. She climbed up onto the big bed, sitting up against the fluffy, feather pillows. She leaned over to unbuckle her shoes and gasped in pain. She winced, closing her eyes tightly and clutching her ribs, tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"You dummy... Here, let me." Kaiba kneeled down next to the bed, unbuckling each shoe slowly and gently pulling them off her small feet and setting them on the floor. Renn sat back as the pain in her chest began to subside.

"Now I'm short again." Renn frowned, looking up at him as he hovered over her.

"Your fine just the way you are." Kaiba picked up a blanket and placed it over her. He tucked it around her gently.

"Really?" Renn asked, hugging Riku close.

"Really." Kaiba said as he finished tucking her in. He got up to leave.

"Seto." He stopped, turning to look at her over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Whatever." Kaiba continued walking towards the bedroom door, not trying to suppress the apparent smile on his face.

-----

See you in **Chapter 7: Seto, Let's Dance!**


	7. Chapter 7: Seto, Let's Dance!

**Dark Blue (A Seto Kaiba Love Story)**

**Chapter 7: Seto, Let's Dance!**

1As Renn napped peacefully in Kaiba's large, warm bed, Kaiba sat in his home office, once again at work. Many preparations needed to be taken care of, and with Renn's distractions out of the way, he could finally meet his deadlines. Though he was finding it difficult to keep his mind focused solely on work...

-----

There was a knock on the door and shortly after Roland entered the room.

"Sir, I apologize for the interruption, but I must talk to you about Kaiba Masque."

Kaiba looked up from his work. Kaiba Masque was in 4 days and he had invited all of the companies top employees, the Duel Disk developers and many oversees stockholders and Corporate founders. It was an honorary event to commemorate the release of his newest invention: The Duel Disk 300. The most advanced Holo-imagery software available on the market to date. Soon, any regular duelist would be able to own one.

"What is it Roland? I'm busy." Kaiba's focus went back to his laptop.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I've been meaning to talk to you about the Masque and who you might be bringing, Sir." Kaiba looked up again, his face slightly confused.

"What do you mean, who I might be bringing?"

"Sir, it has been suggested by upper management, that it might benefit your overall image to bring... A date with you."

"That's ridiculous Roland, I don't see how that could benefit _my_ image."

"To show that you have the charm and capacity to care about others, Sir. The current market of the Duel Disk 300 is mostly families and teenagers. As your main advisor, I urge you to think about it, Sir."

"Whatever. You're dismissed Roland." Kaiba waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. Roland bowed low and promptly left the room.

'A date, huh?' Kaiba thought of the potential candidates and a sly smirk crossed his face. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, after all...

Kaiba picked up the phone.

"Roland, get Nanae on the line, there's been a change of plans."

-----

Kaiba peered into the room, looking over at the sleeping angel on his bed. Renn was clutching Riku to her chest, her pale hair fell over her shoulders in pastel strands; her fragile breaths were small and even.

He wanted to touch her.

He held out his hand placing it gently in her hair, he swept it off her face gracefully, gazing down at her with unwavering interest.

Renn's eyes opened slowly and she stirred, looking at Kaiba dreamily. She smiled. Kaiba blushed and quickly pulled away from her.

"I was dreaming about you, Onii-San." Renn whispered sleepily. Kaiba gulped.

"Y-you were?" His blush seemed to deepen.

"Yes, I dreamt that you came to save me." Kaiba looked at Renn in slight confusion.

"Save you from what?" Renn yawned, avoiding the question.

"Seto, is something wrong?"

"No, I didn't mean to wake you. But now that you're up, I need to ask you something."

Renn looked into his dark blue eyes. She smiled, making him lose his train of thought. He regained himself despite his nervousness.

Renn, I'm having a Masque in four days, it's an event to celebrate the release of my newest invention. I would be honored if you would accompany me..." Kaiba swallowed hard. "As my date."

Renn blushed at the last few words. She seemed uncertain and her slow response was starting to make him even more nervous.

"Seto... Um, what's a Masque?"

"Uh… It's like a ball, only people dress up in costume, or carry around masks to hide their faces."

"Oh, I see." Renn smiled again. "And you want me to go, as your date?"

Kaiba tried unsuccessfully to hide his embarrassment. "If you don't want to-" He was cut off.

"I'd love to go, but I don't have anything nice enough to wear." Kaiba sighed in relief at her response.

"Don't worry, my tailors will need to take your measurements, and then they'll be able to make you a dress to your liking." Renn jumped up and hugged him, he froze at the unexpected gesture.

Renn pulled away slightly, her arms still wrapped around him, their faces just inches apart. Kaiba's heart beat quickened, while thoughts of their first kiss started racing through his mind.

"Seto..." Renn looked him in the eyes, the warmth radiating from her milky skin was enough to make him pin her to the bed right now, but he somehow managed to contain himself.

"Will you teach me how to dance?" Renn looked away in embarrassment. Kaiba tried desperately to keep his mind focused on the conversation, ignoring the lusty thoughts within.

"Dancing isn't hard, I can show you." He stood up slowly, taking her right hand and leading her to the middle of the room.

"You'll need to hold my hand, like this." Kaiba gently clasped her right hand, raising it in the air to shoulder level.

"Your left arm needs to go here." he took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. It was a bit of a reach for her, since he was so much taller.

"Hmmm, looks like we'll have to get you some high heeled shoes." Kaiba smiled down at her.

"And you'll need to be a little closer, like this." He put his right hand behind her and placed it softly but firmly on the small of her back. He gently pulled her towards him until their bodies were touching. Renn blushed at the close contact. She felt his hips lightly pressing into hers.

Kaiba looked down at her and smiled playfully. "Dancing is just a series of repeated steps. Once you memorize those steps, it becomes easy. Watch my feet." He led her slowly to the left, taking careful, measured steps. She followed obediently, copying his movements. They moved around in a small circle, coming back to the starting position.

"You did well Renn, but you need practice. I bet I could teach you in 3 days, if you'd let me..." Kaiba looked down at her with his penetrating stare, patiently awaiting an answer.

"But, what if I can't learn by then?" Renn looked worried.

"Well, I guess that we won't be able to dance together at the Masque... It's too bad. I was looking forward to it." Kaiba turned away in mock disappointment. He watched Renn's worried expression deepen through the corner of his eye.

But don't worry, as an added incentive, I'll give you a special reward if you succeed, for all of your hard work." This made Renn smile.

"Really?" Her cheeks glowed happily.

"Really. But only if you can dedicate yourself to learning everything I teach you. It won't be easy." Renn beamed excitedly at the challenge.

"Seto, I promise to try my best!"

"Good, I expect nothing less from you. Now, to make this work, we'll need some music." Kaiba pulled his cell phone from inside his pocket. He flipped it open and held down a button. Renn heard a faint voice on the other end answer immediately.

"Seto?"

"Mokuba, I need a favor."

"Sure Seto! What's up?"

"Turn on music to room C17."

"You got it, Seto." Kaiba flipped the phone back down and placed it into his pocket. At the same time, classical piano music started drifting from the walls around them. Renn hadn't noticed earlier, but there were small, flat speakers built directly into each wall.

"Shall we start?" Kaiba extended a graceful hand to her. Renn placed her small hand inside his own, and Kaiba gently raised her arm back to shoulder level.

"I'm going to be teaching you an elegant styled dance named the Modern Waltz. It is an English version of a classic Viennese dance. It is also said to be an art form, as the dancers are to appear to be floating on the dance floor." Renn looked nervous at his formal definition, she wasn't that confident in her dancing abilities, given the fact that she was so clumsy.

"This dance has a three step count. I'll start." Kaiba placed his left foot forward and closed the small distance between them. He kept his petrifying beautiful stare locked on her at all times.

His right arm moved slowly behind her, and Renn felt the steady pressure of his hand on her lower back. She blushed as she looked up at him. The icy, blue fire in his eyes did not fade.

"Now, you'll step back on your right foot, and that is your 1 count." Renn's heart started beating faster at the sound of his deep voice. She obeyed, stepping back lightly with her right foot. As she did so Kaiba moved his right foot diagonally and to the side.

"Move your left foot the way I did my right, this is your second count." Renn listened breathlessly, her full weight seemed fully supported by him, and she seemed to glide in her movements.

Kaiba closed his left foot to his right foot, squaring off his feet.

"Close your right foot to your left, as I have done, this will be your last count." Renn brought in her feet, placing them in the same, set position as Kaiba's. She looked up at him, realizing that he had never taken his eyes off of her the entire time. Her blush deepened.

"Those are the basic steps for this technique. You did well, I'm impressed." Renn smiled with delight at his praise.

"Do I get a reward?" Renn looked up at him, her pleading eyes hopeful.

"Hmmm, well, I'm saving that for later, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a hint." Kaiba leaned towards her, closing the distance between their heights. He lowered his lips to hers, his warm breath sending tingles through her cheeks. Renn closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was to come. The anticipation lingered in the music filled air between them. Kaiba smiled as he watched her, realizing that she **_did_** want him to kiss her. He pulled away from her lips, landing a delicate kiss on her forehead. Renn blushed, opening her eyes and gazing up at him longingly.

"Don't tempt me." Kaiba smiled at her playfully. "You don't want to ruin your surprise, do you?" Renn's lips took on a pouty frown, making Kaiba laugh softly to himself.

"I guess you do." Kaiba brought his hand to her face, gently lifting her chin to look up at him. He bowed down towards her slowly, interrupted by a knock at the door...

"You may enter." Kaiba let go of Renn, as a young women in her mid-twenties entered the room. She was clearly of Egyptian heritage. She had long, ebony hair that fell to her waist in thick strands intertwined with golden threads. Her eyes shone like emerald stars, making her flawless, honey copper skin seem to glow from within. She stepped into the room with such serene confidence, it could calm the most anxious of persons.

"Renn, this is Nanae. She is my seamstress and she will be making your dress for the Masque." Renn noticed that Nanae held a small black notebook and some measuring tape. She nodded and smiled at Nanae, and Nanae returned the smile beautifully.

"Renn, will you wait for me? I have some things I need to take care of." Renn nodded silently as Kaiba started walking towards the bedroom door. He turned before leaving.

"Nanae, remember my instructions." Nanae nodded to him, and Renn watched in dissapointment as Kaiba left the room.

-----

"So you're the lucky girl that gets to accompany Mr. Kaiba to the Masque." Nanae smiled warmly down at Renn. Renn noticed that she had a lingering, Egyptian accent.

"What was he talking about, just now when he left?" Renn asked curiously, Nanae laughed gently.

"He told me to make a dress that's as beautiful as you. But now that I've seen you, I am not sure that can be done." Renn blushed at her kind words.

"He thinks I'm beautiful?" She didn't mean to say it out loud, and her blush deepened as she realized her mistake.

"I think he is very taken with you. Of all the time that I've known Mr. Kaiba, he has never sounded so happy when talking of someone else."

"You've known Seto a long time?"

"Yes, I've known him since he was 15 years old, when I first started making clothes for him and his brother. You see, he wanted his clothes specially designed for his new company, and I have been working for him ever since." Renn smiled happily. It was nice to have another girl around that she could talk to about Kaiba.

"I'll just need to take some quick measurements and then we'll be done, Miss Renn." Renn watched as Nanae started stretching out the measuring tape.

"I'll just need you to extend your arms for me." Nanae lifted Renn's arms delicately into the air, as if she had done it a thousand times before. She extended the tape in quick, experienced movements at all different angles, stopping here and there to write in her notebook.

"Mr. Kaiba has also requested that I make this dress to your liking, Miss Renn. Do you have any special requests?" Renn smiled as she thought of Kaiba.

"Just one... Make it crimson."

-----

"Master, it has been confirmed. The girl is residing within the Kaiba residence." Odion knelt submissively at Marik's feet.

"Excellent Odion. Who knew that her attachment to that fool, Seto Kaiba would work in our favor? Hahaha."

"Sir, shall we proceed with the plan?"

"No, not yet, it's still too soon. We must wait until they are separated. But rest assured Odion, that time will come. Keep all eyes on the girl. I must be notified immediately if she leaves the grounds, and watch Seto Kaiba. I must know his whereabouts at all times."

"Yes Sir." Odion rose from his position on the floor and headed for the door.

"And Odion..." Odion turned to face Marik. "It is in your best interest that she does not_ escape, again_." Odion nodded at Marik's words and left the room.

Marik stared out of the 6th floor, hotel window overlooking Kaiba mansion. The Millennium rod clasped firmly in his left hand, gleaming in the afternoon sun.

-----

See you in **Chapter 8: The Masque**


	8. Chapter 8: The Masque

**Dark Blue (A Seto Kaiba Love Story)**

**Chapter 8: The Masque**

Kaiba stayed busy during the last days before the Masque. He hardly had anytime to see Renn at all, but when he did, they practiced their dancing. Renn was steadily improving and Kaiba finally felt comfortable with her skills. The day before the Masque, there were still many last minute details that needed to be tended to, and Renn was growing accustomed to not Seeing Kaiba as often as she liked. She hadn't even gotten to sleep next to him lately, as he would always come to bed long after she fell asleep, and go back to work before she awoke. Renn was happy that the Masque would be over soon, because she knew things would slow down enough for them to spend more time together.

-----

It was only a few hours before the Masque and Nanae was helping Renn into her new dress. It had turned out beautifully. A delicate shade of plum crimson, with off shoulder sleeves, a square open back, elegant ruffled hemming around the base and black knit netting underneath. It came to knee level in front, with a narrowed train in the back brimmed in intricate, black lace. In compliance with the Masque theme, specially handcrafted wings of 14k white gold and gossamer were fit into the back of the dress, with a result that was more than angelic.

Nanae had also taken the liberty of doing Renn's make-up, something which Renn had never worn in her entire life, before tonight. A shimmery white powder was applied to her eyelids and cheeks, along with a lightly tinted, cherry flavored gloss for her lips.

Nanae curled the ends of Renn's silvery blue hair into delicate waves that sat gently on her shoulders and back, giving a pearly hue to her milky skin. It was almost time for Kaiba to arrive, and Nanae helped Renn quickly into her Crimson lolita clogs that perfectly matched her dress. She wrapped the long ribboned laces up around Renn's ankles and tied them into soft, box bows. Nanae looked at the clock on the wall.

"Mr. Kaiba will be here to pick you up shortly so he can escort you downstairs into the Ballroom. You look lovely, Miss Renn." Renn gasped when she peered into the long, antiqued mirror sitting in the corner of the room.

"Is that… Really me?" Renn stared at her reflection like she had never seen herself before, and truly, she had never seen herself like this.

"I must be going, Miss Renn. Mr. Kaiba will be here any minute and he is never late. I shall see you tonight at the Masque." Renn thanked Nanae quickly, who bowed politely and smiled at Renn reassuringly before leaving the room. Renn stared at her reflection in disbelief, looking at the sparkly white gold and gossamer wings on her back. She was nervous; she had never been to a Masque before, let alone with Seto Kaiba, the richest and most desired man in all of Japan. The clock on the wall struck 6pm when she heard the soft knock at the door. Renn took one last look in the mirror, took a deep breath, and walked over to open the bedroom door.

-----

Seto Kaiba stood before her. His formal, dark blue jacket flowed gracefully to the floor behind him, perfectly accenting his elegant black pants and shirt. His eyes widened when he saw her, and a faint blush bloomed instantly in his cheeks. Renn smiled up at him, her dazzling, award winning smile.

"You look amazing..." Kaiba swallowed hard. He thought she was pretty before, but that was truly an understatement compared to the angel that stood before him now.

"Thank you, Onii-S--... Seto." Renn blushed. It didn't make sense to refer to Kaiba as her big brother now, not when he was escorting her as his date.

"Before we go, I have something for you." Kaiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, flat box. He handed it to Renn slowly.

"B-but we haven't started dancing yet, I thought you said–"Renn was cut off.

"This isn't your reward, you haven't earned that yet. This is a gift." Renn took the ivory box from him nervously. She had no idea what to expect, or how to react. She had never received a "gift" before. She slowly pulled off the top lid of the box to reveal a large, dark ruby pendant. It was a perfect cabochon cut, oval and rounded, polished to a brilliant sheen. It was set in white gold and dangled from a delicate matching, link chain. Renn stared at it in wonder; she had never before seen any piece of jewelry so beautiful, or expensive.

"It reminded me of your eyes... Do you like it?" Renn looked up at Kaiba with tears streaming down her cheeks. She smiled warmly at him and nodded, completely speechless. Kaiba smiled back. "Let's put it on you." Kaiba took the pendant from the ivory box and opened the clasp. He raised his hands to Renn's neck and gently fastened the chain behind her. Renn blushed at his warm touch and his closeness, and felt as the pendant set right above her chest, caressing her collarbone. Renn raised her hand to touch the smooth, glowing ruby. She could hardly believe that any of this was really happening, and surely, it must all be a dream.

"Now come, my angel. The Masque awaits." Kaiba extended a graceful hand to Renn, who blushed deeper at his sweet words. She placed her small hand in his, and together, they headed towards the Ballroom downstairs.

-----

The Masque

It started with the stairs.

Yards of French blue and golden silk adorned each railing with perfect bows. The decadent shimmer of soft, white lights lit the master staircase as Kaiba escorted Renn to the bottom. When they reached the last step, Renn noticed the candles. Hundreds of tea light and pillar candles enchanted the entrance to the Ballroom and carried their brilliant glow inside. The warm scent of vanilla was heavy in the air. Renn gasped at the sheer beauty of it all. It really was like something out of a dream. Upon noticing that she was impressed, Kaiba smiled softly to himself. As they continued to the door, Renn heard the echo of soft piano music coming from inside. The music was blended with the sounds of many people's voices, heightening her nervousness. Kaiba stopped just before entering the double doors. He turned to face Renn.

"Renn, when we go inside everyone will be looking at us, but don't be afraid." Kaiba squeezed her hand gently to reassure her.

"Everyone will be looking…" Renn took a deep, nervous breath.

"Yes, they will all be wondering who the gorgeous girl is that's with me." Renn blushed, smiled and looked up at Kaiba.

"I'm ready." Kaiba led Renn to the entrance and stepped slowly inside. Renn had never before seen so many people gathered in one place before. As Kaiba said, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the couple entering the room. Aside from the soft background music, the room fell silent. Kaiba, not nervous in the least, never faltered as he walked with Renn up to the podium. He knelt and whispered in her ear.

"I need to make a short speech, wait for me here." Renn nodded nervously as Kaiba let go of her hand and walked onto the small stage. He approached the podium and spoke into the microphone, disrupting the thick silence with his deep voice. As he did so, Renn noticed that the reporters who had gathered around the stage were filming and taking flash pictures of him.

"Small opportunities are often the beginning of great enterprises. I have invited you all here tonight to commemorate the release of a device that took many years to complete. It started out as an idea, which in turn, led to a challenge. Through trial and error, and a great technical team, I have created the first and only holo-imagery software available on the market to date. It is this device that started out so small, so many years ago, that has clenched success in favor of the Kaiba Corporation, completely annihilating the competition.

It is with great honor that I give you, the KC Duel Disk 300."

At soon as Kaiba ended the speech, a large, hidden monitor extended down from the ceiling of the Ballroom. Renn heard many people gasp and start to talk excitedly as a video showing the Duel Disk 300 came onto the white screen. Kaiba left the stage and joined Renn in the crowd of onlookers. He took her hand and looked down at her with an expression of relief.

"I'm glad that's over, I hate making speeches. How are you? Are you nervous?" Renn shook her head to indicate a 'no', smiling up at him in awe. It was then that a familiar voice came from behind Kaiba, who turned away from Renn.

"You did well, as always Mr. Kaiba." Nanae smiled at him and looked warmly down at Renn. Her thick, black hair was pulled back and pinned up with golden thread. Her turquoise satin dress was edged in gold fabric and complimented with a scarlet, Egyptian sash tied around her waist. The turquoise brought out the beautiful, copper hues in her flawless skin and scarlet strap sandals completed her intricate outfit.

"Thank you, Nanae. I must complement you on your work, the dress you made Renn is lovely." Kaiba looked down at Renn and smiled a rare smile, causing Renn to blush.

"Why thank you, although I do not believe it possible to create an outfit more beautiful than her." Nanae smiled at Renn kindly. "I brought Strawberry champagne for you two." Nanae handed a crystal glass of sparkling pink liquid to Kaiba and then one to Renn.

"Wait Nanae, should she be drinking champagne? I don't think that's a very good idea…" Kaiba's expression turned instantly to one of worry.

"Oh come now, Mr. Kaiba, let her have some fun. I think you have forgotten what it's like to be a teenager yourself." Nanae smiled at him. "Don't worry; I assure you that I will watch her."

"Fine… But don't let her drink too much; she's never had alcohol before." Kaiba looked down at Renn again with worry and uncertainty. Renn, confused by the whole situation, took a slow and measured sip of the chilled, bubbly liquid.

"Mmm, it's good." She smiled up at Kaiba and Nanae. Kaiba laughed softly.

"It better be good, it's the best Strawberry champagne in all of Japan. I had to special order it from France."

"Mr. Kaiba, the video is almost over, should you be approaching the stage once again?" Nanae questioned politely.

"Yes, Renn wait here with Nanae. I need to answer some questions for the reporters and I'll be back. I won't be long." Kaiba squeezed Renn's hand gently and let go. "Nanae, I wouldn't trust her with anyone, except you." Nanae nodded as Kaiba walked over to the stage. A flurry of reporters encircled him instantly in a hoard of questions and photographs. Renn watched in amazement as she sipped her champagne.

"Nanae, thank you for everything, I still can't believe all of this is even happening to me." Renn looked up at Nanae and smiled kindly.

"Well, you are a very lucky girl to win the affections of Mr. Kaiba. He may seem distant and cold at times, but I am sure you know he is actually a very warm hearted person." Renn giggled at the very accurate description of the boy she grew up with. The strawberry champagne already beginning to take effect…

"Yes, and Nanae I must tell you… He kissed me!" Nanae smiled at Renn's excitement.

"Did he?"

"Yes, and he put his _tongue_ in my _mouth_!" Nanae laughed, causing Renn to worry.

"Don't worry, that's normal. It's called a 'French kiss'.

"A '_French kiss_'?"

"Yes, he must really like you. Tell me Miss Renn, is he a good kisser?" Renn paused at Nanae's question, looking for an appropriate answer.

"Hmm, I don't know… I've never been kissed by anyone else before… How do I tell if it was good?"

"Well, when you receive a good kiss, you'll know right away. Your body will get warm, and it will feel like an electric tingle is going through you. At least, that's what I believe to be a good kiss."

"All of that happened! And also, a weird thing happened too. I think we were float-" Renn was cut off suddenly by a familiar, deep voice.

"Excuse me Nanae, do you mind if I borrow Renn for a moment?" Kaiba grabbed Renn's hand and gently pulled her to an empty corner of the room before Nanae could answer."

"Seto, is something wrong?" Renn was obviously worried by this sudden interruption.

"Renn, I don't think that we should tell people what happened when we kissed." Kaiba looked down at her with a stern expression.

"So… You don't want people to know that we kissed?" Renn looked instantly hurt and Kaiba noticed immediately.

"No, it's not that, you can tell people if you want… I just don't want everyone to know about what happened _while_ we were kissing?"

"Oh! You mean when you put your tongue in my mouth?" Renn looked up at Kaiba, clearly confused, causing him to blush as the recent memory returned to him.

"Uh, no… Renn, your nose and cheeks are red, how much did you drink tonight?" Renn looked up at the ceiling as she thought.

"This is my third glass." Renn held up an almost empty glass of champagne for Kaiba to see. "Why? What does champagne do?" Kaiba looked down at her in disbelief and worry.

"Who gave you the champagne?"

"The waiter kept refilling my glass for me, he was really nice! My face is really hot though… And I'm kinda dizzy."

"Renn, do you think that you'll be able to dance with me?" Renn smiled up at Kaiba and spoke confidently.

"Yes, I want my reward." Kaiba blushed again as Renn stared into his eyes. The music in the background seemed to come into focus now. He gently took Renn's hand and led her to the middle of the Ballroom floor. As soon as they were in position, a small circle had already started to form around them. Kaiba signaled to the piano player by raising his hand into the air. A second later, Chopin's Waltz filled the room in B minor. Kaiba, still holding Renn's hand, leaned down in a proper, English bow. He raised her hand to his parted lips and placed a subtle kiss there. As Renn stared up into his Azure gaze, he spoke softly to her.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Renn blushed and nodded as Kaiba rose from his perfect bow and raised her hand to shoulder level. At that moment, pictures started to flash all around them and Renn started to look worried. Sensing her insecurity, Kaiba leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry about them. Right now, you and I are the only ones that matter." This seemed to calm Renn down, and with that, the dance began.

He led, just as they had practiced, and Renn followed flawlessly despite her intoxicated state. Kaiba held her close, and she rested her head below his shoulder. The high shoes helped her reach the proper position easily, but she was still very small compared to his height.

As Kaiba continued to lead, caressing Renn as they danced the intricate steps, Renn felt as if he supported her full weight. She glided effortlessly across the ballroom floor and many onlookers fawned over the elegant couple. As Renn closed her crimson eyes against Kaiba's firm chest, she wished silently that this night would never end. And as the music played a delicate melody for lovers, at that moment that they were the only ones in the entire world.

The song had to end though, and to Renn's disappointment, it ended far too soon. As the last note played and faded into the night, Kaiba leaned in to whisper in Renn's ear once more.

"Tonight, you shall be rewarded." Renn blushed as his warm breath fondled her ear. As the hot blood rushed to her cheeks, her vision faltered and the world turned from gray to black.

Renn collapsed in Kaiba's arms.

-----

Hope to see you in **Chapter 9: The Promise**


	9. Chapter 9: The Promise

**Chapter 9: The Promise**

Renn awoke from a drug-like sleep to a worried company president leaning over her. She was on Kaiba's large, soft bed, propped up by many feather pillows, still fully dressed in her ball gown. Upon her awakening, Kaiba smiled in relief.

"You gave me quite a scare young lady. How are you feeling?" Kaiba extended a gentle hand to her face and felt her forehead, causing Renn to blush brilliantly. "You're still quite warm, I knew the champagne was a bad idea…" Kaiba chided himself inwardly for allowing it at all.

"S-Seto… Did I ruin your Masque?" Kaiba looked down at her lovingly.

"Dummy… I'd rather be here alone with you, then with any of the people at the Masque."

"Really?" Renn smiled softly as she peered up at him.

"Really." Kaiba, still looming over her, leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Seto, do I get my reward now?" Kaiba looked down at her with concern.

"I don't think I should do anything to aggravate your condition… You've been out cold for nearly two hours."

"But I'm fine, see?" Renn pushed herself up slowly off the bed and stood. She took a few wobbly steps and smiled at Kaiba reassuringly.

"Hmm, I don't know… Your kisses do something to me and it's hard to control myself…"

"So it is a kiss then?" Renn smiled slyly as a soft blush filled Kaiba's cheeks.

"Who said you were getting it now anyways?" Kaiba smirked at her playfully.

"Seto, you promised…" Renn looked away in disappointment.

"You are very persistent, Miss Renn." Kaiba moved away from the bed and approached her slowly. "But you do deserve it, and I never break a promise…" Renn blushed as he neared her. "Just remember… You asked for this."

Kaiba pushed her gently up against the wall by his bed, grabbing each of her wrists and pinning them by her sides. He leaned over her, overpowering her easily with his advantage in size and strength. Renn gasped in surprise, she could feel his hips pressing into hers, the warmth of his breath as it caressed her face. He leaned in, closer still. His lips came down on hers and he kissed her deeply. Renn's wide stare lessened to a narrow gaze clouded with desire. Her cheeks flooded with warmth and she blushed considerably as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth, his grip on her wrists tightening. Kaiba pulled away suddenly, leaving her breathless and wanting more. With the sweet taste of cherry still on his lips, he looked into her glowing, crimson eyes.

"Renn, I must have you **now**. I can't control myself any longer." Kaiba's voice was heavy with need.

Renn looked up at him. She looked to her wrists on each side of her held fast against the wall.

Renn's gaze shifted back to Kaiba. His eyes were burning. They sparkled with such intensity that she had never been so paralyzed by his stare.

"S-Seto..." Renn looked away. She had a guilty expression on her innocent face. "I've never... Done anything like this before... I don't know how to..." She trailed off, clearly embarrassed of her lack of experience. She had never even been kissed by anyone else before _him_.

Kaiba let go of her wrists, causing her arms to fall loosely at her sides. He raised his hand to her face and lifted her chin, moving her gaze to his once again.

"What are you looking at? Look **here**, look at **me**." Kaiba could see her lower lip start to tremble. She looked upset and scared.

"I want you Renn, and I usually get what I want. But if you don't want me, too, then I'll leave you alone."

It was quiet then. Their eyes locked on each other, Kaiba silently searching her face for an answer.

"I love you Seto. I've always loved you. We were always together when I was little. When you went away... I was all alone. I hate being alone! I don't want to lose you again!" Tears welled up in Renn's eyes, they started streaming uncontrollably down her face. "I'd do anything to be with you, Seto." Renn raised her shaky hand to Kaiba's face, placing it gently on his cheek. She half smiled, standing up on her tip toes and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Anything?" Kaiba looked down at her. Renn nodded. Kaiba leaned in closer, his hands moving to her shoulders, his lips brushing softly against her neck. He slowly kissed her, his hands moving gently down her body as his kisses moved up towards her lips. Renn closed her eyes. Tears were still falling gracefully down her cheeks.

"Then do **this** for me..." His lips were still grazing her neck as he spoke, sending hot waves of paralyzing tingles through her. Renn did not protest.

Kaiba's hands moved to her soft, untouched hips. He ran the tip of his tongue higher up her neck, sending shivers of warmth throughout her entire body. His hands slipped lower, fondling the edge of her dress, slipping slyly underneath. Renn gasped in surprise as she felt his soft touch between her legs, his fingers running smoothly back and forth over the crotch of her white lace panties.

"Seto!" Renn's cheeks grew redder as warmth and surprise flooded her face.

"Do you like it when I touch you there?" Kaiba smirked and gagged her with a kiss, forcing his tongue between her lips and pushing his hand into her panties. His other hand strayed to her breast, he fondled it gently through her dress, squeezing it softly.

Kaiba continued the kiss, pushing her up against the wall even harder, his breathing growing heavy. He slipped his index finger up inside her, feeling the moist warmth as he moved it back and forth slowly. Renn broke the kiss gasping for air. She had never been touched like this before, it felt wrong, it felt weird, it felt…_ Good_. Kaiba's fingers strayed to his KC belt buckle. He undid it swiftly with an experienced hand, the other holding Renn gently but firmly against the wall. She heard as his belt buckle clicked, coming undone. She looked down seeing him unzip his pants.

"Seto, I'm scared." Kaiba gagged her with another kiss, lifting her easily in both arms and walking over to the bed. He placed her down gently on the mattress, crawling on top of her slowly.

"Better?" Renn looked up at him, she still looked scared.

"Seto, if you do this... You have to _mean it_... I mean, you can't leave me again... I–"

"Don't worry, from now on I'll be your lover." Kaiba leaned closer to her, kissing her neck gently again. His kisses felt so soft, so warm, so trusting.

"Really? My lover?" She looked hopeful.

"Yes, and you'll be mine." Renn smiled up at him, peering into his dark blue eyes. Nobody could resist those eyes once he unleashed their full effect, and Renn was falling for them as well. He smiled back, pulling up her dress and taking off her panties. He slid them slowly down her slender, stockinged legs and over her red clogged, lolita feet. He spread her knees apart, running his hands gently along her inner thighs, making her blush crimson.

"God, you're so beautiful." He whispered as he took in the sight before him. She was completely exposed from the hips down, her dress hiked up over her pale waist, her slender legs wrapped uncertainly around him…

He positioned himself between her legs. His strong arms supported his weight on either side of her. He pushed the tip of his hardness to her entrance, waiting for permission to enter.

"Seto, will this hurt?" Renn looked up at him, her eyes pleading for the truth. She was nervous and inexperienced, a combination that Kaiba seemed to greatly enjoy.

"Yes, it will hurt." Kaiba reached for her wrists again, taking one in each hand and pinning it steadfast to the mattress. "I'll try my best to be gentle, it is not my intention to cause you pain." Kaiba pushed slowly, watching Renn's face as he did so. She turned her head to the side, closing her eyes tightly. Tears were beginning to form at the corners of her heavily lashed lids. Kaiba leaned in and kissed an escaped tear away, pushing himself deeper within her warmth. She was stretched tight around him. He was much bigger than average and she felt every inch of his size as he filled her up slowly.

Renn let out a gasp as he pushed himself all the way in. The pain was thick between her legs and she let out a soft cry as he started moving slowly back and forth, watching her closely as he did so.

"Seto, it hurts!" Renn was looking up at him now, her wide eyes seemed to penetrate his soul. Kaiba leaned in closer, his mouth right next to her ear. She could hear his rhythmic breathing as he pushed in and out, his soft moaning sent surges of warm tingles down her neck and throughout her cheeks.

Her weakness was a big turn on for him, and even though he knew she was in pain, nothing could stop his selfish desire now.

He towered over her, breathing hard and pushing her against the mattress with every thrust of his hips. Sweat had started to form on his face and the drops of warm, salty water rolled down his cheeks landing on Renn. His lower lip began trembling in pleasure as he watched her. He was getting closer.

"Renn..." He was harder now, his breathing was heavier and his thrusts sped up, pushing himself even deeper. Renn let out another cry as he hit her spot, her body arched deliciously beneath him. He was building up inside her, growing larger by the second. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth without permission, his grip tightening on her wrists. Renn let out a muffled cry as he pushed even deeper, letting himself spill into her tight warmth. She could feel him pulsing hard inside her. In his ecstasy he continued the kiss, mixing their saliva, shuddering at every pulse, his sweat dripping onto her chest. He lay on top of her breathing hard, clearly spent from his exertions.

Kaiba broke away slowly. He fell beside her on the bed, wrapping his lean arms around her tiny waist, burying his head into her shoulder as he panted. His breath was hot on her skin.

"Are you okay, my love?" Kaiba asked between breaths. Renn breathed fast beside him, her heart racing, the pain between her legs subsiding and being replaced with a pleasant tingling sensation that spread rapidly throughout her lower region.

"Seto, are you my lover now?" Kaiba laughed softly beside her, still catching his breath.

"Yes, and there's nothing you can do about it." Renn smiled as he pulled her closer to him, resting his head on her soft chest. For the first time in his life, Kaiba fell asleep smiling.

Locked in Renn's warm embrace.

-----

Odion walked quickly into the hotel room.

"Master Marik, I have just communicated with the spy. The plan is complete. According to our source, the Masque ends tonight and tomorrow Seto Kaiba will be leaving on business. The girl will be alone." Odion knelt submissively at his master's feet; the gold Millennium rod was clutched securely in Marik's right hand.

"Excellent Odion, our opportunity has finally come; it won't be long now.

Ready the hunters! Operation Crimson begins at dawn."

-----

I hope to see you in **Chapter 10: The Premonition**


	10. Chapter 10: The Premonition

**Chapter 10: The Premonition**

It was damp and cold in the hollow room. Renn shivered on the cracked concrete floor. The chains that bound her to the walls of the small chamber clinked as she shook, helpless in the dark. In the distance Renn could make out an approaching light and the familiar thud of footsteps…

"Well my dear, how are we today?" Marik approached Renn with a sly grin on his face. He kneeled down towards her, running his long fingers gently down the side of her pale cheek. Renn cringed and pulled away from his hostile touch.

"These chains are too tight." Renn held up her hands to show her slender wrists, rubbed raw with the pressure of the heavy metal cuffs.

"If you hadn't tried to escape previously, those chains wouldn't be necessary. You will have to prove yourself to me before I can trust you again." Marik looked down at her in mock sympathy.  
"I really do wish that you would realize the possibilities. The great things that we could accomplish if you would just let me help you. But until then, you'll have to learn the hard way." Marik rose from his kneeling position and started to walk from the room.

"You promised me!" Renn's words made Marik stop and glance over his shoulder. "You promised that if I help you, then you would do the same for me…"

"Yes, and I never break a promise, my dear. If you let me unleash the hidden powers within you, I shall grant you your wish. Seto Kaiba will suffer a horrendous fate, while you and I will be the most powerful beings to grace this pathetic earth. Hahaha!"

"Seto…" Renn spoke softly but it did not escape Marik's ears.

"Marik held up the Millennium rod, its subtle gleam eclipsed the looming shadows. Remember what he did to you! Remember what you went through because of him!" Renn looked up at Marik, the fear of her past suddenly intensified by feelings of betrayal. The pain of her memories spawned bitter tears. Renn fell under the hypnotic glare of the Millennium rod once again. Her bright crimson eyes clouded to a dull, blood red.

"Yes, you're right father. With your help we will become more powerful and destroy Seto Kaiba together."

"Yes my child. Soon the entire world will belong to **me**!" Renn flinched as Marik's cold laugh echoed off the chamber walls. The glow of the Millennium rod reflected vividly in his eyes.

-----

Renn awoke with a gasp. She bolted upright in bed, damp with sweat, breathing quickly in an effort to catch her breath. Kaiba stirred from the abrupt startle.

"Renn, what's wrong?" He placed his arms around her waist and leaned his head into her lap sleepily. "Did you have a bad dream?" Renn, still breathing hard, looked down at him. Fear lingered in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine now though…" She tried her best to smile reassuringly.

"Tell me about it, it might help." Kaiba continued to hold her, stroking her arm gently as he laid his cheek against her upper thigh.

"I… I don't remember…" Renn hoped the lie sounded genuine. This wasn't a dream she wanted to share with Seto. If he knew about her past, would he still want to be with her? Renn doubted it.

"Hmm, it must have been the champagne, then…" He put his arm around Renn and pulled her close. She fell into his warm chest. Kaiba leaned back on the bed, Renn held securely in his strong arms.

Before they fell asleep, they kissed. Many times.

-----

**Renn's Song**

I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
You were waiting for me, too  
And it makes me wonder…

The older I get  
Will I get over it?  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I didn't know then it would hurt like this, but I think  
The older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this

The time between those cutting words  
Built up our defenses  
Never made no sense it just made me hurt  
Do you believe that time heals all wounds?  
It started getting better  
But it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you

What was I waiting for  
I should've taken less and given you more  
I should've weathered the storm  
I need to say so bad  
What were you waiting for  
This could have been the best we've ever had

I'm just getting older  
I'm not getting over you but I'm trying to  
I wish it didn't hurt like this  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this

-----

See you in **Chapter 11: Operation Crimson**


	11. Chapter 11: Operation Crimson

**Chapter 11: Operation Crimson**

***Please note: This entire chapter will take place from Kaiba's Point of View.***

At 5:12 am on a Saturday, most people would be under blankets asleep, in the safe confines of their residence. I, on the other hand, do not consider myself to fall into the category of "most people", so no problem there.

As the President and corporate founder of my own escalating company, not only was I forced to be up at the ungodly hour of dawn, but also to travel unwillingly to a city that I had never even heard of, let alone wanted to visit. My reluctant trip to Hokai, only a two hour drive from company headquarters, was warranted for two reasons:

1. I had to increase production on my latest development, and due to time constraints my imperative presence was required.

2. The general populace that I employ cannot seem to comprehend the definition of "inconvenience."

Aside from these facts, there was a more personal reason that I was currently feeling more than irritable.

She wasn't here with me.

The sudden thought spawned recent memories of the night before, and I felt a faint, warm glow in my cheeks. In my egotistical selfishness, I had been physically harsh with her the previous night, and now I wasn't there to make sure she was alright.

I was worried.

Before I met her, I had only ever cared about two things: myself and Mokuba. It had always been just the two of us, and for many years I had no capacity of caring for others. Renn changed that. It was with dull surprise that I realized just how much I was concerned for her well being at this moment.

When had my callous nature become so… Feeble?

Due to the fact that I was already in a disagreeable mood, it was with little revelation that I realized I would like to spend the last 94 minutes of my drive in silence. If Renn wasn't with me, then at least I could think about her. As my thoughts once again drifted to our last nocturnal activity together, I was able to calm the hectic rant of the business world from my mind. To my dismay, a frenzied vibration from my pocket jarred me from my precious thoughts and threw me haphazardly, back into reality.

I huffed the bangs out of my face as I reached frantically for my phone. Whoever this was, they would regret disturbing the sinful contemplations of Renn and me. I pulled the small electronic device from my pocket and flipped it open without looking at the caller ID. I grunted disdainfully into the receiver.

"Kaiba."

"Sir! There's been a breech. There are two agents here with search warrants for the entire premises. They're here to seize Miss Renn!"

Silence.

In those 8.4 seconds of dialogue, I could not think of a single logical response. Every cell in my body screamed in anxiety as I slowly processed the words. Breech? Warrant? Agents? Seize? How could that be? No, it couldn't. Surely I must have heard something wrong, surely I am just imagining the worst possible scenario that could take place in my rare absence.

"Sir?"

Still nothing.

"Sir, are you there?"

Shut down… Starting over. Reboot. All systems processing current data.

Conclusion: This **was** a possibility.

"Roland, what's going on? Explain, now!" There was flustered breathing on the other end and then I finally heard him speak.

"Sir, There's been a breech in security. We tried to stop them but they have official warrants licensed by the city of Domino to search the entire premises for Miss Renn. Once found, they will seize her immediately and return custody to her foster father."

Foster father? She was adopted... She never told me.

"They are in the mansion searching for her now. Sir, what shall I do?"

Over the last five years I had paid this man a small fortune, and I still had to do his job for him.

"Roland, you will find her immediately and you will not let them take her. Hide her, stall them, do whatever you can possibly do to forgo their plans. Taking Renn away is not an option under any circumstance! Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, I will contact you again as soon as she is found."

'Click.' The line went dead. Prolonged silence turned to a dull drone as the dial tone ensued.

-----

I had only traveled for 36 minutes on my postponed journey to Hokai. Those 36 minutes equated to about 33 miles of overall distance. 33 miles separated me from the thing I wanted most.

In a stressful situation, the human heart beats faster, thus distributing oxygen more rapidly throughout the body. The brain then signals the release of a mixture of chemicals into the bloodstream. Among these, adrenaline. A performance enhancing drug that allows the user to see, smell, hear and sense more clearly than what is considered "normal". This is what they call, "The fight or flight" response. In relation to my current situation, this meant only one thing.

I was freaking out.

Legally, what the hell could I possibly do? They had search warrants. I was hiding a missing, 14 year old girl in my mansion. She had a foster family to go home to (that was quite possibly worried sick about her). I wasn't going to let her leave under any circumstances. The situation wasn't looking good for either party.

I drove like a madman down the deserted highway, shaving off minutes at speeds in excess of 90 miles per hour. I had managed to cut those original 36 minutes by more than half. 33 miles in 17 minutes. Not bad. But it still wasn't enough…

-----

It was quiet.

17 minutes after I received the dreadful call, I rolled into my driveway. There were no suspicious vehicles in sight, no loathsome "agents" to be accounted for. There was no evidence to suggest anything abnormal had taken place in the 53 total minutes that I was away. I rapidly parked and jumped out of the car, keys still dangling in the ignition. I ran up the steep walk and erupted through the mansion doors, not letting the lack of breath hinder my progress. I continued the long trek up the spiral staircase and into my room, virtually colliding with the door as I propelled myself inside.

Renn wasn't there.

I looked around in disbelief. The average mansion had anywhere from 10 – 20 rooms. Mine had 42. Given her small build, she could undoubtedly be anywhere. Even though I didn't believe that she was still in my room, I took the initiative to finish the search. I looked under my bed, in my closet, the master bathroom, under my desk. Nothing. To make a bleak situation even more hopeless, I suddenly comprehended that there was nothing to indicate anything unusual had taken place. The bed wasn't made, but it was scarcely 6:00 am, and Renn always slept in late. While I stood aghast in the doorway, I suddenly had a major revelation.

The cameras.

I had security cameras installed throughout most of the mansion years ago. There had to be something on those tapes. I ran to the lab as quickly as my two feet could carry me. I halted abruptly at the door and swiftly entered the 5 digit security code: 2 9 4 7 3

I heard a muffled 'click' and felt a rush of cold air as the vacuum sealed door slid open.

Roland was already inside. He was viewing the tapes just as I would have done. At least he did _some_ things right. He looked up as I walked in, a grim expression darkened his pale face. He didn't have to say it; I already knew what was coming.

"I was unable to locate her anywhere on the premises. Sir… She's gone."

-----

Gotta Find You 

Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far?

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Next to you... and you next to me  
I need to find you...

-----

See you next in **Chapter 12: The Mirror**


	12. Chapter 12: The Mirror

**Chapter 12: The Mirror**

***Please note: This entire chapter is from Kaiba's point of view***

I must have watched those damn tapes a hundred times. The clues just weren't adding up; it didn't make any sense. Regrettably, the only camera by my room was mounted in a nearby corridor to monitor the doorway, making it impossible to see inside.

I needed to know what happened in that room.

According to the tapes, I left my bedroom at exactly 4:30 am, leaving Renn sleeping peacefully inside. I left the driveway at 4:36 am. Still no signs of disturbance. At 5:13 am, a cloaked figure is seen running down the corridor and into my room, where the door is shut swiftly behind them. At 5:15 am I received the call. At 5:20 am, the two agents suddenly stopped their short search of the first floor and went outside. The outdoor security cameras clearly showed that Renn was not with either man when they left, unexpectedly.

Nobody exited that room before I rushed in at 5:33 am, exactly 20 minutes after the cloaked figure entered the room with Renn. A thorough investigation was done and I can say with 100% assurance that nobody is in that room. Which means only one thing…

There has to be a secret passageway.

I frantically searched through all of the grounds maps. When my step father left 6 years ago, leaving me the entire estate, I had never bothered to look at the maps previously. To my extreme disappointment, there was nothing to indicate a secret passage or hiding place in any of the rooms, let alone mine: room C17.

I sighed heavily as I sat on my bed. I had searched this room up and down, left and right and still nothing.

What wasn't I seeing? I glanced up and caught my reflection in the large, antiqued mirror on the far wall. I looked tired, but I wouldn't sleep until I found her. I sat, dazed, staring into the mirror but not seeing myself. That mirror had been here since I came eight years ago. I liked it, so when the estate transferred to me, I never had a reason to take it down.

What if…

I walked slowly over to the far wall, my steps shadowed with doubt. The rectangle mirror was definitely old, and large; framed in a dark wood and edged in gold leaf. I raised my hand and ran my fingers along the intricate frame, no secret buttons… I placed a hand on either side and lifted up, trying to displace the mounting from the wall, it didn't budge. Weird… It couldn't possibly weigh more than 40 pounds. A sudden thought occurred to me and I grabbed the left corner with both hands and pulled straight out.

With a high-pitched, creaking moan, the mirror hinged open. A cold breeze wafted up from the dark corridor behind it.

-----

I ran to the nightstand by my bed and opened the top drawer. I wasn't going anywhere without light. I peered hesitantly into the dark passageway, flashlight in hand. It looked ancient, garnished with dusty cobwebs and smelling of stale, musty air.

The floor of the corridor sloped down at a steep incline, fashioned with crude looking steps.

I wasn't exactly looking forward to finding out where it led. But if it meant finding Renn…

I stepped inside, holding onto the rough wall for added support. I didn't trust my footing on the uneven steps. I had to stoop down quite a bit due to my height and to avoid hitting my head on the blunt ceiling. The narrow tunnel curved perilously to the right, stretching on farther than I had originally hoped. After walking about 5 minutes (which seemed much longer) I saw a dim light not far ahead. The light was coming in through the cracks of a small trap door in the ceiling. I stopped at the door, noticing that the passage had abruptly ended at that point. Reaching overhead, I pushed the door open and was instantly blinded by the intense illumination of daylight.

I pulled myself out of the small opening, while shielding my eyes from the merciless sun. Looking around, I instantly recognized my location. I was on the back property of my estate, behind the mansion.

So whoever took Renn, led her through that passageway and outside. Was it possible that they were trying to protect her from the agents?

I looked carefully at my surroundings. Due to the soft, mossy grass below, there were no discernable footprints to be found. Upon closer inspection, there was nothing at all to further aid me in my search to find Renn. The passage had led to a dead end and an even larger array of questions:

How did the agents know Renn was even here? Was she being tracked, or followed? Why did the two men leave so suddenly, before completing their search? Who took her, and were they protecting her from the agents, or kidnapping her?

From where I now stood, there were a hundred different ways she could have gone, a thousand different places she could have went. If only I had the ability to see into the past, I could easily track her down…

Realization struck again. I might not have the ability to see past events, but I knew someone who did, or at least claimed to. I quickly snatched the phone from my coat pocket and flipped it open, embracing speed dial.

"Roland, get me the contact information for Miss Ishizu Ishtar, I'll be needing her immediate services."

I waited impatiently as Roland checked the database of all received calls for her number. Once he found it, I quickly committed it to memory. I dialed the seven digit number relentlessly into my phone. She picked up halfway through the first ring.

"Seto Kaiba, I've been expecting you." I paused in brief astonishment but quickly regained myself.

"Ishizu, I know you know where she is, tell me!" I blurted it out with an unexpected hint of desperation.

"It is rather unfortunate that this has happened and it pains me to see such horrid events. You must understand that the situation is grim and in my visions, I see dangerous obstacles before you, at the hands of my brother."

"Brother? Your brother took Renn? Why!?"

"It is much more complex than you might believe and I do not know all of the details at this moment. But I can tell you, he plans on using Renn to unleash an ultimate power. She is his key to success and he will not give her up easily."

"I don't care, tell me where I can find her." There was a long pause of silence. "Ishizu, please…" I had resorted to begging.

"She is being held at the abandoned factory in the Nakagawa, Teshio District in Hokkaido. Kaiba, heed this warning, if you go your future is uncertain to me."

My future? If I didn't go, what bleak future would lie ahead without her?

"My future is uncertain _without_ Renn, I have to go."

"Then please be careful." Ishizu hung up and I pocketed my phone.

-----

Renn, I'm coming for you.

-----

Can't Have You

You warned me that you were gonna leave  
I never thought you would really go  
I was blind, but baby, now I see  
I broke your heart  
And I didn't deserve you

I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cuz I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene,  
But I'm dying without your love  
Begging to hear your voice;  
Tell me you love me, too.  
Cause I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can't have you

So tell me what we're fighting for  
Cause I know that the truth means so much more  
Cause you would if you could, don't lie.

I'll give everything that I've got left to show you I mean what I have said  
Because I can't live without you

I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cuz I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene,  
But I'm dying without you, love

-----

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you next in **Chapter 13: The Betrayal **


	13. Chapter 13: The Betrayal

**Chapter 13: The Betrayal**

The preparations had begun.

I was to find Renn and save her, while teaching Ishizu's "brother" a lesson he might not live through. Though I had never rescued anyone from a psychopath before… This could prove to be difficult. I would need to take precautions. I dialed Roland again.

"Roland, contact my lawyers immediately. I need to know any and all options to legally gain custody of a minor in the province of Domino. Look for legalities, loopholes, _anything_. Just make it work."

If I could gain full custody of Renn, I wouldn't have to hide her from the authorities and she would be safe from any and all lunatics, including her deranged foster father. But… Wouldn't that make _me_ her father? That would be… Weird, considering our relationship. But, would Renn even want to live with me? Well, it didn't matter now; we could worry about it once she was safe.

I would need supplies.

I quickly headed towards the manor to pack. Screw the passage; I'll go the long way, thank you. Dark, creepy tunnels just weren't my thing. But what should I bring? Should I go alone? Hmmm, I was confident that I could handle the situation on my own. Plus, what would happen to Renn if I got the police involved? Would he hurt her? I didn't know anything about Ishizu's "brother", so I couldn't predict his behavior. On the other hand, if he laid a finger on Renn I could predict his outcome, and it was grim, at best. But then again, would the cops even come? She was after all, in the proper custody of her foster father. I'm sure my claims of unleashing ultimate powers and world domination would fall on deaf ears. I sighed heavily in frustration. It looked like I really would have to do this all on my own.

-----

I made my way up the stairs and into my room. I had no plan; I was just making it up as I went along. I grabbed my dependable, silver briefcase from the closet. I doubted I would need my deck; this wasn't the time for games. I dumped the contents and reloaded the case with supplies. Should I bring money? If what Ishizu said was true, I doubted that my entire net value would be sufficient enough to buy Renn back. I could just imagine how that conversation would go:

Hey psycho, here's the deal - I give you a briefcase full of money, you give me Renn. Transaction complete.

No, I would definitely have to do better than that. I finished packing and threw in my portable GPS navigation unit, might come in handy. I shoved the briefcase closed and headed outside to the car. A limo would be too suspicious, plus, I needed something with speed for the getaway. I chose the silver Lamborghini Reventon, it would do nicely. I opened the door, threw the briefcase in the passenger seat and climbed in. I was pretty sure I knew the exact factory Ishizu was referring to. I had received a proposal from accounting to purchase the land since the factory was no longer in use, although I rejected it at the time. I nosed out of the driveway and started for the Nakagawa District. It was only about 20 miles from my estate and with my driving, would take less than 5 minutes to get there.

My phone beeped at me from my coat pocket. It was Roland.

"What is it?"

"Sir, I have received the information you requested from the legal department. There are a few options you can consider."

"I'm listening."

"Option 1. The child can file for emancipation, losing all contact with the parent(s). However, due to Japanese law, the child must be at least 16 years of age to do this."

"Uh, that wouldn't work. Renn's birthday is in March and it's less than a month away, but she'll be turning 15, not 16… I don't think I can fend off the authorities for over a year."

"But Sir, _there is a way_…"

"What is it? I'll do _**anything**_."

"The only way a minor of at least 16 years of age can be emancipated in the province of Domino, is if they are fully able to support themselves and live alone within their own residence. If these stipulations are not met, there is one last option to consider...

Option 2. A minor ages 13-15 must be married to a person that is able to fully support them, and provide an established place of residence. Technically, a minor would need a parents' consent to marry at such a young age, but because of the emancipation, the partner of marriage will act as the official guardian until the minor has reached the age of 18, eliminating that issue of concern."

A long pause interrupted the conversation. Did he just say what I think he said? M-m-marriage!?

"Sir, these are the only options…"

M-marriage?

"Sir?"

Do you accept Renn to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till _**death**_ do you part? Please say, **I do**.

M-m-m—

"Sir!"

"I'm here Roland. I'm just… Thinking. When I get Renn back, I'll go over the options with her and see what she thinks…"

Wait, did I just agree to…

"Okay Sir, good luck."

I hung up. Was marriage really so bad? It's just a _**lifetime**_ commitment… Right? I liked Renn. I liked Renn a lot. I liked her enough to be risking my life to save her. So did that mean I… Loved her?

-----

The factory gradually came into view. It was on the outskirts of an old, rarely used highway. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed it would be a perfect place to hold somebody captive. I had to hand it to Ishizu's brother; it looked like I was dealing with a _**smart **_psychopath.

I edged around the building in a large circle and parked in the back. I didn't want them to see me, at least not yet. Besides me, there were no other cars around. If I were just passing by, I really would have believed it to be completely abandoned.

I grabbed the briefcase and exited the vehicle, closing the door quietly behind me. It was starting to get dark. In another hour, the car wouldn't be visible anymore. I trekked to the old building. It was desperately in need of repairs. Most of the windows were broken, the white paint badly peeled. Rust stains littered the metal pipes and framings, the back door hung crookedly on its bent hinges. The place was a mess.

I looked around for an alternative entrance. I couldn't just waltz right in, briefcase in hand. An old vent caught my eye in the light of the setting sun. It was hanging on by one corroded screw, the other three clearly missing. The dark shaft behind it was what I really wanted. But why did it have to be _**another**_ dark tunnel?

I quickly opened the briefcase and found a screwdriver. I could easily have pulled the vent away, but I was worried somebody would hear. I patiently loosened the last screw, removing the vent. The shaft was a 3 x 3 tunnel constructed of cheap aluminum and tin. It wasn't terribly strong, but I was fairly confident it could support my weight. There was just one problem, I would have to leave the briefcase behind. It was too large to push through the small duct, and I couldn't risk somebody hearing me. I grabbed my flashlight and reluctantly crawled inside.

Though it seemed like a good idea at the time, I didn't realize just how large the venting system actually was. The maze of corridors stretched on into the darkness and I was unsure of which way to go when faced with multiple ducts. I passed many metal gratings that looked down over darkened rooms, all of which were empty.

It wasn't until the 21st turn that I finally heard something. There were two distinct voices coming from the grate up ahead. I quietly approached, peering down into the dimly lit room below.

-----

"Master Marik, the girl is struggling. The presence of the spirit is strong within her, but she is still having difficulties with the summoning. It seems that her current mental state is interfering with our plans."

"What a pity. I am sure being separated from that fool has caused her much grief. Bring her to me. Since she insists on being a hindrance, I will have to take matters into my own hands."

"Yes, master." Odion walked out of range. He returned minutes later with a handcuffed and chained Renn.

"Well my dear, I see that you insist on refusing to cooperate. Do you really wish me to take over your mind that badly?" Marik smirked coldly at the young girl. Renn stood shivering before him, her face devoid of any and all emotion. Marik approached her slowly, kneeling down before her. He looked up into Renn's eyes and extended a caressing hand to her cheek. "Such beautiful eyes… Do you not want to help me? Your future husband, rebuild this disgraceful world to appease our ideal standards?" Renn staggered away, the chains that bound her feet scrapped against the stone floor. "It would be easier for both of us if you cooperated. After all, I wouldn't want to be forced to hurt you…" A frightened expression instantly graced Renn's face. She glanced quickly up at Marik with a mixed look of question and worry. "_I need you,_ Renn. I need your rare and valuable ability. With our children, we can repopulate this tarnished world and restore order, restore practices and laws that have long since been forgot. We will succeed and you will help me, **and you will like it**." A look of pure evil twisted Marik's features. He approached Renn again, a trace of malice in his indigo eyes. Marik grabbed Renn's delicate wrists and pulled her close. He leaned down abruptly and kissed her, muffling her terrified cries. He forced his tongue into her mouth and unyielding, tightened his painful grip on her wrists.

A metallic shattering and a familiar scream disrupted him. Marik quickly turned to see Odion lying unconscious on the floor, a displeased Kaiba standing over him.

"Your—" Marik stopped in disbelief.

"Here to foil your plans, psycho-boy." Renn let out a happy gasp and beamed exuberantly up at Kaiba. "I hope that kiss was worth it, because now you're going to die." Kaiba cautiously started to approach Renn's captor. Marik let out an agonizing shriek and grasped his head in pain, releasing his hold on Renn.

"W-what have you… Done!?" He screamed again, stopping Kaiba from approaching further. The features of Marik's face started to contort madly. A few torturous seconds later, an abhorrent laugh filled the empty room.

"Marik, what's going on!?" Kaiba raised his voice, demanding authority to the figure now standing before him.

"Don't confuse me with that _**pathetic**_, excuse of an existence. I am not as kind as the Marik you've come to know…" More laughter rippled from Marik's tongue, heavily laced with raw contempt. "You've made a rather large mistake by setting me free, you fool!"

Kaiba stood aghast, gaping at the evil smiling before him.

"What are you talking about? You _**psychotic freak**_."

"Oh, it's quite simple really. With his special ability, Odion has contained me for many maddening years. But in his current state I am able to do as I please, and I intend to keep it that way." Kaiba, still confused by the whole situation, looked down at the man he had purposely injured, lying lifeless on the factory floor. "Though it is quite ironic that one of the first people I shall kill is also my savior." Marik shot a disdainful grin in Kaiba's direction. Before Kaiba could respond, a horrible pain seared rapidly throughout his head. He felt as warm blood trickled down his forehead, landing in ruby droplets on the concrete floor below. In just a few fleeting moments, the world around him grew dark. With a final, desolate glance, he turned and looked at the cloaked figure standing behind him, then slipped into the darkness.

-----

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, see you in **Chapter 14: The Betrayer **


	14. Chapter 14: The Betrayer

**Chapter 14: The Betrayer**

Whrnnnn unnn clink

whrnnnn unnn clink

Clink.

These sounds penetrate the pain.

An infinite void of loneliness; a deep, silent sea of dark blue. In the background, the constant humming drone.

Clink.

Beneath the haze, the pain. The pulsing throb behind the blackness of my eyes. The pain was there, but clouded by haze. In the periods of non pain, I drifted.

whrnnnn unnn clink

Renn… Her image called me from the haze. Renn. I couldn't open my eyes, I wanted to drift on the tide; I wanted to drift in the haze. My arms wouldn't move, somehow, they were frozen at my sides. Renn…

whrnnnn unnn clink

Even in this pain, I heard the sounds.

-----

"Master, he stirs." A familiar voice echoed in Kaiba's ears.

"Excellent, It would be a shame if he missed the grand finale."

-----

The voices hurt, everything hurt and I supposed it would only get worse. I summoned the courage to open my eyes. I hated being right _all_ of the time. Though the light was dim, it hurt, too. My sore eyes adjusted while the sounds ringed in my ears.

whrnnnn unnn clink

I peered around the dimly lit room. It was a different room then before. My arms and legs were tightly bound in thick, heavy chains. The metal cuffs bit numbly into my limbs.

The conveyer belts moved, followed by a heavy 'clink' every 5 seconds. The sounds I was hearing were the old factory in motion and I was chained to the conveyor.

Renn. She wasn't in here. I was the only one in this room, great, just me and the production line. I heard the distinct sound of approaching footsteps. Somebody was coming and I couldn't for the life of me, figure out how to defend myself.

-----

"Well, well, are you enjoying my show? After all, I gave you a front row seat." Marik walked into the room, forcing a reckless stare onto Kaiba.

"Marik, where is she!?" Kaiba yelled up at Marik from his submissive position on the floor.

"Patience Mr. Kaiba, for all shall be revealed in due time."

"Marik! If you lay one finger on her I'll—"

"You'll what? I don't believe it wise to make threats towards your captor, at least not in _**your**_ position." Marik's laugh echoed off the walls. He turned and demanded an order from somebody in the adjoining room. "Bring me the girl!" Seconds later, a cloaked figure walked into the room, bearing Renn on one arm. To Kaiba's surprise, she was no longer in chains.

"Is this what you wanted to see? That your little _**princess**_ is unharmed?" Marik grinned disdainfully down at Kaiba. "Do you wonder how it is we obtained her so easily? Tell me, Seto Kaiba, had you any idea that a traitor was in your midst?" The cold laugh once again sent chills through the bound CEO.

"Explain yourself, Marik!" Kaiba growled in frustration from his position on the floor.

"But I thought I already had? You see, none of this would have been possible without the help of a special someone. Do you know who I am referring to? Well, I'll show you. Reveal yourself, my hunter."

The cloaked figure slowly lowered their hood. It was with agonizing astonishment and a dawn of recognition that Kaiba met the sad, emerald eyes.

"Nanae… You're the one who knocked me unconscious! But why?"

"Though it's none of your concern, she is greatly indebted to me and follows my commands. I just thought you would like to know who your _**true friends**_ were, before you died."

"No! Marik please, don't hurt him!" Renn's broken voice revolved around the room.

"But my dear, isn't that what you wanted? To get revenge for all those years that you were alone. All the grief that _**he**_ caused you?"

"No… I…" Marik approached Renn from behind, placing both arms tightly around her waist. He lowered his face to the side of her cheek, breathing in deep her sweet scent.

"Tell me my dear, are you still _**pure**_?" Marik lifted an accusing hand and pointed at Kaiba. "Or has _**he**_ defiled you?" Renn struggled beneath his strong grasp. Marik pulled her closer, licking the side of her face and grinning evilly down at Kaiba. "Let's find out, shall we?" Marik's hand strayed beneath the torn, white gown and between Renn's legs. Renn let out a startled gasp as she felt him push his finger roughly up inside her.

"Marik! **You fiend!** Let her go!" Kaiba pulled against his restraints, helpless but to watch.

Renn tried to break away, easily overpowered by Marik's haughty touch. When he finished, he pulled away from her, pushing her aside like a broken toy.

"You little whore! All this time I thought you were **pure**, but he _had_ you! You _gave yourself_ to him!" Marik sighed in deep frustration. "No matter… You're still of great use to me."

Renn's voice grew weak as Marik raised the millennium rod.

"Marik! What are you doing to her!?" Kaiba struggled against the chains to no avail. Renn's eyes grew dull, their crimson glow quickly replaced by a jaded, bloody red.

"Tell him my child! Tell him how much you _**loath**_ and _**despise**_ him, how it would give you no greater pleasure than to watch him suffer! _**TELL HIM**__!!_" Kaiba watched aghast at the unbridled horror spewing from her rosy lips.

"I wish to see Seto Kaiba suffer. I wish to see Seto Kaiba die." Renn's hypnotic trance rendered her voice lifeless, but to Kaiba's ears the pain had never been so great.

"Now that you know what your beloved thinks of you, I will allow her to end your pathetic life. Take comfort in knowing that she will be ending it and not me, for I could make it much, _much_ worse." Kaiba, shocked and in disbelief, refused to accept the cruel statements she had made. This wasn't the loving and gentle Renn he knew. This wasn't the person that he had come to know and love.

Love. He _**did**_ love her. Had it taken all of this to realize it?

"What better way to get your revenge then to do it yourself, my dear. Show him the type of pain that you endured! Show him _**true suffering**_!! HAHAHAHAHA!" In her trance Renn shuffled slowly forward, no longer bound by chains. It was impossible to view her as a threat. Could she really hurt the one she loved?

Renn approached and stopped abruptly in front of Kaiba's shackled feet. Her bright features frozen in a mask of dismay, her decadent eyes dimmed to muddy pools. No. This wasn't the Renn he knew; how had she become so forlorn, so grieved? Was he really the cause of her suffering? If that were the case, then he would gladly give his life to take away her pain, willingly forfeit his existence to ease her agony.

"Seto Kaiba, I have come to end your life." Her dreary voice entranced him. He treasured each sound, each syllable as they rolled off the edge of her tongue. If this was the last thing he would see, then at least it was her.

"Renn…"

The pain started then. The torturous ache amplified by the radiant glow of her eyes. The burning swallowed him, filling him completely until he thought at last he would break. He wished for the haze but it would never come. He hoped for the tide but it eluded him. In the background, beyond the static of his own anguished nerves, he heard the laughing…

-----

Break Me

I never thought Id change my  
Opinion again  
But you moved me in a way that ive  
Never known

But straight away you just moved  
Into position again  
You abused me in a way that ive  
Never known

So break me, shake me, hate me  
Take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
Will be alone

So youre the kind who deals with the  
Games in the mind  
Well you confuse me in a way that  
Ive never known

He says I can help you, but what  
Do you say?  
But its not free baby, you'll have  
To pay  
You just keep me contemplating that  
Your soul is slowly fading

Dont you know that I live with a ton  
Of regret  
cause I used to move you in a way that  
Youve never known  
But then I accused you in a way that  
Youve never known  
But you hurt me in a way that ive  
Never known

Break me. shake me. hate me. take  
Me. make me

Fake me. break me. shake me. hate  
Me. take me

**Break me.**

**-----**

See you next in the last segment of Dark Blue, **Chapter 15: The Unknown  
**


	15. Chapter 15: The Unknown

**Chapter 15: The Unknown**

This was it. This was how my life would end; being taken by the one I loved into the unknown.

I gritted my teeth through the pain; I had never known misery like this. Was this what she felt, too, deep inside? Did her despair touch these depths of affliction? I would never know, but I assumed so.

This strange feeling, this unfathomable, tormenting need. This was what **love** was.

She would never know how I truly felt. How I longed for her touch, how I ached to be near her. She would never know and I would never tell her, that much was clear.

But, no. If this was it, if these were my last, dying breaths, then I could give her that much. I could give her the satisfaction of those three simple words. The fraction of a sentence that I had never spoken to anyone else before her. After all, hadn't I come here to save her?

Before the eternal darkness came, I would give her this.

Renn, I would die for you.

-----

An entranced Renn stood over Kaiba's subdued body, her eyes wide with a mesmerizing, ruby glow. The cruelty was over. Now she could commence with the kill. In the brief second it took to alter her power, she heard something that made her falter. In spite of everything he had been through he was trying to speak. Pure inquisition won her over and she strained to hear the words, so faintly spoken from his lips.

"Renn… I love you."

Something happened then. Something remarkable and unexpected. In the dark confines of her captive mind there was a spark. Small, yet effective. A flicker of memory, an ember of reminiscence that fractured the blanket of shadows on her mentality. A dawning recognition took hold, and in the night of her mind the brightness formed one, clear word.

"Se…to…" The syllables that rang from her lips were pure, untouched by the wicked glower of the entranced psyche. With this, she caught the attention of a fading CEO, who looked up weakly and without speaking, flashed a genuine and most amazing smile.

No longer afflicted with the invisible flames, he was free to speak again.

"I love you, Renn... My love…"

Locked in his sapphire stare, she crumbled. The all consuming hate eluded her, leaving her with a bitter wave of raw emotion and contempt for what she'd done. She fell upon him, tear stricken and grieved. She would never forgive herself for this, though Kaiba knew she was not at fault. In the background the laughing ceased. Renn looked up in sheer terror at the approaching figure, the millennium rod gleaming vibrantly in his left hand.

"What are you doing!? You foolish girl!" Marik swooped down, yanking Renn to her feet by a fistful of her beautiful hair. "You know your objective; don't make me hurt you again." Renn looked into Marik's eyes with complete revulsion. How she _**loathed**_ him.

"Nanae! Put him on the conveyor belt, he won't survive the impact of the gears." Nanae approached half heartedly, her features racked with woe.

All the while, Renn's hatred was building. She felt the warmth as it pooled in her veins, the intensity of the burning as it adorned her fingertips with a brilliant, subtle blue. Renn opened her eyes. Now ablaze in a crimson radiance so intense, that one could not stare upon them without suffering.

"**Marik**!" Renn's voiced echoed with authority, her once passive demeanor replaced with confidence and power. "**You will **_**not**_** harm the one I love**."

Marik's cruel laugh mocked her. "And what will you do to stop me, my child?" As Renn poured her entire being into a single thought, she heard Marik's panicked gasp.

"Th- the rod, it's acting of its own accord!" Marik watched in utter dread as the rod grew white hot under his forceful grip. With a stifled scream and a metallic clang, the Millennium rod fell to the concrete floor. Marik looked down in shock at the peeling skin of his burned and blistered palm, the imprint of the rod branded in his flesh.

"Impossible! Your powers… They _**exceed**_ my own!" Marik's bewildered laughter belied his confidant exterior. During the commotion, Nanae hurriedly approached Kaiba and whispered in his ear.

"Without the rod he's powerless. Hurry! You must go!" The iron click of the locks that bound him filled him with a sense of freedom. Kaiba bolted from the cold ground, not stopping to hesitate. He grabbed Renn's hand and in seconds was sprinting from the impeding madness. He dashed out of the factory doors with Renn in tow, heading for the safety of the car.

-----

Beneath the night sky, a glint of silver caught Kaiba's eye. The car was where he left it, untouched by enemy hands. He quickly threw open the passenger door and helped Renn inside, exhausted from her straining efforts, she had all but collapsed in his arms.

Kaiba quickly nosed out of the lot, driving to get away, driving to escape the horrors of the old, corroded building, driving to survive. He felt a soft touch on his thigh. He looked over to see Renn, fragile and weak, her crimson stare glazed over with fatigue.

"I knew you would come." Her words were quiet and dim, but they were impactful. Kaiba lowered a shaky arm from the steering wheel and gently squeezed Renn's hand.

"How did you know?" The silence was thick in the cold night, and he struggled to hear her faded response.

"I dreamed you would come to save me." That's right, he remembered it now. She had told him that she dreamed he would come, but he didn't know she had actually meant it.

In the blur of the lit highway silence enveloped them. It was heavy and void of sound, but peaceful and full of meaning.

As Kaiba drove to a safe place, they held hands in the dark blue, starry night.

Together, they escaped into the unknown.

-----

The So Unknown

I'll give you this confession  
I am taking you with me  
Where we can contemplate our chemistry

And your eyes were lined with questions  
With the blood rushing to waste  
To take this feeling with us to our graves

I get the feeling we're so misdirected  
I get the feeling we have lost control  
Til then I'll turn you to the new religion  
We're dropping out into the so unknown

Our friends will write us letters  
They'll never understand why we don't call  
We're hiding out until the empire falls  
Let it fall.

And I'll give you this confession,  
**I am taking you with me.**

-----

**Sacred Soul – Sequel to Dark Blue**

It was silent. The scent of Clorox and isopropyl alcohol permeated the air. There was something sacred in the white lined, hospital room. A soul without a body, longing for a chance at freedom. The small orb of light approached the sleeping figure in the hospital bed.

"Bakura, my dear friend… I'll be needing your assistance once again." Bakura roused from a drug induced sleep, the white hot burning penetrating his chest. With a gasp he clutched his upper body, trying to rid himself of the searing, smolder of pain. His efforts were futile. His heart raced frantically as the tenor speech rang in his ears.

It was then, he heard the voice.

"Ryou Bakura, You are now working for me."

-----

Well, that's it, the end of **Dark Blue**. Thanks to all of my readers who stuck with me this far! I wouldn't write if it weren't for you.

If you enjoyed this story, please read it's sequel, **Sacred Soul**, to get more of Kaiba, Renn, Marik & of course, Bakura.

Thanks again for your unyeilding support!

- teal ink


End file.
